Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan
by Ao Alice
Summary: Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…? ff KHUSUS terbit di bulan PUASA tahun ini. Kristao, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Sulay
1. Chapter 1

**Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao; Kaisoo; Sulay; Chanbaek; Hunhan; Chenmin**

.

**T/ remaja**

.

**Semua bukan milik pengarang; kecuali ff ini**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternatif universe dengan banyak tipo**

.

**Tidak suka; jangan dibaca!**

.

**Sinopsis :**

Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…?

.

.

**A/N[1]** :

#Sekarangdiputar: We are never ever getting' back togheter – Taylor Swift

Al bawa ff baru yang **KHUSUS TERBIT DI BULAN PUASA**~ (yang ini hanya sebagai percobaan saja, lho~ kalau kalian tertarik, Al akan lanjut..)

Kenapa? Karena Malikat jatuh dan La Conquista berating M; dalam beragam arti. Hahaha.. nggak apa – apa, 'kan, ya? #melas

Dan karena ini khusus terbit di bulan puasa, jadi tamatnya pun sama dengan selesainya bulan puasa tahun ini.., banyaknya bab itu juga tergantung dengan waktu update-nya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Al akan buat ini seperti sitcom (lagi) yang pokok permasalahannya simple. Tentang timbangan berat badan…; musuh utama Al! #asahgolok #tataptajamtimbangandipojokruangan

Ok; daripada banyak berkoar – koar lagi; langsung saja~~

Jangan lupa untuk review-nya, ya.. :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu~; Jeongmal Gomawo yo~

A/N[1] tamat

.

.

**1 Kilogram :: Halo! Hai!**

.

.

**Huang** **Zi** **Tao**.

Murid kelas satu SMA swasta khusus di bidang seni dan olahraga. Punya 'penyakit' mendarah saraf pada sosok yang bernama **PANDA**; bisa dibilang fans nomor satu binatang belang selain Zebra afrika. Selain karena kelucuannya, remaja yang masuk ke dalam kelas olahraga khusus wushu ini juga mendeklarasikan diri menyukai panda karena dirinya sama dengan panda—

—di bagian kantung mata alaminya yang berwarna hitam.

Rambutnya hitam kelam; matanya pun hitam kelam…; dan kulitnya kuning sedikit putih. Ia suka sekali berjalan keluar rumah dengan dandanan serba hitam—

—seperti orang yang sedang **berkabung**. (berkabung setiap waktu…?!)

**Karena itulah; orang sering kali menyangka jika Tao adalah panda sungguhan yang melarikan diri dari kebun binatang.**

Dulu awal pertama Tao dikira panda melarikan diri; ia **pernah di buru** oleh **beberapa polisi** dan **staf kebun binatang**. Bersembunyi layaknya buronan kelas (kebun binatang) internasional. Dan nyaris saja ia terkena tembakan peluru bius jika ia tidak segera berteriak :

"**aku manusia, pak, bu, kakak, adek sekaliaaannn…! Walaupun mirip 14 – 15, tapi aku bukan pandaaaa..! siapa sih, yang nelpon polisi dan staf kebun binatang..?! kalau nggak percaya, aku bugil nih, sekarang! Aku bugil nih!" **dengan Tao yang berancang – ancang untuk memelorotkan celananya.

Demi kenyamanan dan keamanan mata semua orang; akhirnya Tao dibebaskan tanpa harus bugil di tempat umum.

**Dasar nista.**

Setiap orang melihat Tao berjalan di lorong sekolah; banyak siswa – siswa yang ingin sekali mencolek pipi atau mengusap kantung mata legendaris Tao. Atau menggigit bibir kucingnya; Tapi karena setiap Tao pergi selalu membawa tongkat wushu, orang – orang jadi takut jika melakukan hal yang 'iya – iya' pada panda _freak_ yang satu itu.

Padahal Tao **suka sekali** di 'iya – iya'kan.., **diajak makan**… **iya**. **Diajak nonton ke bioskop**... **iya**. **Diajak ke toilet sekolah bareng – bareng** pun… **iya**, kok. Dia jagadi luar toilet, takut ada yang ngintip.

Entah beruntung atau tidak; karena itulah tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berdekatan dengan Tao; takut menjadi korban perdana tongkat wushu keramat sang empu.

Kasihan sekali.. .. :"(

.

.

**Xi Luhan.**

Satu kata yang terucap di dalam hati ketika siswa – siswi; bahkan para staf guru dan penjaga sekolah melihat Luhan berjalan melewati mereka—

"**sumprit! Itu cewek.., cowok.., atau hermaprodit antara muka sama kelamin..?!**"

Luhan adalah seorang warga negara cina. Tiga tahun yang lalu, dia pindah ke korea karena ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah dan lebih focus menanamkan saham di korea; ya.., Xi Luhan adalah anak **konglomerat**—

—Bukan **Kolongmerat**—seperti yang diucapkan oleh neneknya.

Hidih, Kolongmerat…;

**Memangnya dia hidup di kolong – kolong? **

Neneknya memang hobi menistakan cucu tunggal tersayangnya secara tidak sadar. **Nista** **sekali**. **Sangat**. Hobi tanpa sadar neneknya ini benar – benar **mematikan**! **Berbisa**!

**Cantik**. Itu adalah kata yang dikutuk oleh siswa kelas tiga di kelas menari dan sepak bola tersebut. Walaupun dikutuk—

—tapi jika Luhan sedang sendirian di kamarnya dan bertatapan dengan cermin antic yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya secara sukarela (baca: penuh terror dari sang anak lahir batin)—

—dia akan **terkikik** dan terus **bertanya – tanya** : "wahai cermin gue yang antic-tic-tic! Siapa yang paling cantik di keluarga Xi..?!" **berkali – kali** sampai mulutnya **kering**; **pecah – pecah**.

Dan dengan ababilnya; Luhan akan menjawab dengan nada bapak – bapak hidung belang yang terjepit pintu toilet wanita gara-gara nggak dapat hoki buat mengintip: "hanya anda yang paling cantik di keluarga Xi, ratuku yang cantik!"

**Lalu Luhan akan tertawa girang, bergelindingan di karpet….., yang sesekali berakhir menabrak dinding kamar**.

…..

**MKKBB; Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia Banget..—**

—itu batin ayah, ibu, kakek dan neneknya ketika dengan (nggak) sengaja mengintip Luhan dibalik pintu kamar sang fanatic binatang rusa tersebut. Menatap sang anak dan cucu mereka dengan **tatapan mengenaskan **dan** menistakan**.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**.

**Burung hantu**.

Semua menjulukinya seperti itu. Selain karena ia memang pintar—karakteristik khas burung hantu—itu karena matanya juga bulat. Belo'. Dia tidak melotot saja dikira anak – anak dia sedang melotot. **Nista memang**.

Kalau lagi nggak melotot saja sudah dikira begitu—

—**sepertinya kalau dia melotot sungguhan; maka orang – orang akan berembukan menyodorkan telapak tangan untuk menyelamatkan bola mata Kyungsoo jika kalau – kalau keluar dari peraduannya.**

**Iya. Horror banget**.

Jika Tao dikenal memiliki bibir kucingnya, maka Kyungsoo dikenal memiliki bibir merah merekah yang membentuk bunga yang sedang mekar. Menggoda iman—

—padahal nggak ada siswa bernama iman di sekolah itu. (lho?)

Siswa kelas dua di kelas paduan suara ini memiliki hobi memasak—

—selain **menyambit** orang – orang yang akan **mencuri** masakannya ketika pelajaran tataboga dengan **garpu perak**. Kemampuan menyambit dengan garpu perak itulah; terkadang Kyungsoo dijuluki **SANG PENYAMBIT** oleh korban sambitannya.

Tapi meski begitu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah dihukum atau di skorsing lantaran memang sang korbanlah yang salah. Beruntungnya dia…

Rahasia terbesarnya yang tidak boleh orang lain tahu selain keluarganya adalah—

—diusia menginjak **16** **tahun** ini dia masih **doyan** dengan kartun **pororo**. Kartun pororo. Kartun anak yang umumnya ditonton untuk usia 3 sampai 7 tahun. Saking sukanya dia dengan penguin biru yang hanya satu – satunya penguin yang bisa berteman dengan dinosaurus; kamar Kyungsoo didominasi oleh pernak – pernik dan merchandise pororo—

—yang dikoleksinya sejak pertama kali kartun itu mengudara.

Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pororo…, maka ia akan bertingkah seperti **anak balita** yang **autis**! Karena itu, ia tidak ingin orang lain selain keluarganya tahu dengan **perubahan** **drastic imejnya**.

**Jadi, jangan beritahu siapa – siapa;….. kalau kau nggak mau ada garpu perak melayang ke rumahmu! Waspadalah! Waspadalah!**

.

.

**Zhang Yi Xing**

Siswa kelas tiga di kelas menari dan alat music khusus gitar yang sama dengan Luhan ini sepintas seperti orang biasa yang kehidupannya berjalan normal. **Normal dalam sudut pandangmu** **saja**.

Cantik dan manis disaat yang bersamaan…; tidak seperti Luhan yang akan mengamuk dan mencekik ganas siswa yang menggodanya dengan kata cantik; Yi xing justru tersenyum manis jika ada orang yang memanggil/ menggoda/ memujinya demikian.

**Tapi tunggu dulu**—

—tunggu dulu ketika orang – orang yang memanggilnya manis itu telah pergi; maka Yi xing dengan kecepatan seseorang yang sedang kebelet untuk buang hajat, akan berlari menuju atap sekolah. Mencari sudut persembunyian yang bagus dan akhirnya ia melakukan ritualnya—

—**memukul – mukul boneka unicorn tua yang entah dia selundupkan dari tempat mana ke lantai atap sekolah; sambil menggerum seram dengan mata yang berkilat – kilat marah.**

Ketika emosinya kembali menurun, dia akan terkejut dengan kondisi boneka uculnya yang bonyok. Lalu menangis dan bertanya – tanya dengan dramatis : "siapa yang menyiksamu, naakkk….?! Katakan pada mamaaaa…! Jawab, nak, jawab!". _Yup, Drama queen at all_.

**Diam** beberapa menit, lalu ia **tersenyum** dan **tertawa manis**. Menyelundupkan lagi boneka unicorn tersebut entah bagaimana caranya; lalu turun dari atap sekolah sambil **bersiul riang** dan **bernyanyi**. Siswa yang hobi memasak kue ini **kembali** ke sifat **Zhang Yi xing** yang **ramah** dan **bersikap** **manis**.

…. Intinya, Zhang Yi xing adalah penderita **bipolar**. **Horror**….

Selain Bipolar, Yi xing adalah **pelupa kelas gurame**. Diantara kelas kakap dan kelas teri. Dia mudah **lupa** pada sesuatu yang menurutnya **tidak penting** (**padahal penting banget**!)….; dan hanya **mengingat** sesuatu yang menurutnya **penting saja** (**padahal amat nggak penting** **banget**!)—

—contohnya adalah…, dia lupa dengan perkalian antara **5 dikali 5**; yang seharusnya berjumlah **25**, tapi Yi xing menjawab **10**. Sedangkan **dikali** dan **ditambah** itu **perbedaannya** **jauh** **sekali**. Tapi kalau ditanya tentang **sejarah** dan **mitos** **unicorn**, dengan sepenuh jiwa ia akan memberikan kultumnya.

**Miris sekali**.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun**.

Ketika kau bertanya tentang siapa itu Byun Baekhyun kepada siswa – siswi atau staf guru (bahkan kalau bisa tanyakan juga pada kepala sekolah); maka mereka pasti akan menjawab :

"**Byun Baekhyun yang **_**eyeliner queen**_** itu?**"

"**maksudmu yang suka **_**crossplay**_** jadi cewek ucul bin sekseh itu, ya?**"

"**yang badannya montok itu bukan? Byun Baekhyun yang itu bukan?**"

"**oohh…, Byun Baekhyun itu siswa kelas dua di kelas paduan suara.., yang seorang eyeliner queen, crossplayer, dan yang punya badan menjurus ke montok! Yup, montok-tok-tok-tok!**"

Pasti semua menjawab seperti itu. Byun Baekhyun memang terkenal di kalangan SMA swasta tempatnya menuntut ilmu; terkenal dalam berbagai arti. Salah satu (atau banyak?)nya adalah yang disebutkan diatas.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah seorang _eyeliner queen_, _crossplayer_, dan dengan berat hati mengakui… punyak badan yang **montok** seperti **ayam gelonggongan** yang dijual di pasar tradisional. Yang soal montok seperti ayam gelonggongan itu kata **ibunya**; bukan narator.

Dikamarnya yang serba berwarna magenta, Baekhyun mengoleksi berbagai macam eyeliner (bahkan yang isinya sudah habis sekalipun; dia letakkan di **lemari khusus** yang dinamai **museum** **eyeliner**); dan pakaian **karakter cewek ucul** bin **sekseh** dari berbagai macam anime atau game.

Mulai dari kostum yang tampak **sangat normal** seperti karakter cewek di anime bergenre slice of life, hingga kostum yang tampak **tidak normal** seperti karakter cewek di anime bergenre 'super sekali' (narrator dan Baekhyun bingung dan malas menyebutkannya satu persatu; jadi silahkan _googling_).

**Dulu baekhyun pernah membuat gempar seisi sekolah; karena dia datang dengan seragam siswi.** **Tanpa wig dan penyumpal dada**, dia berkelana di sekolah dengan rasa pedenya yang terlampau over.

Semua warga sekolah baru menyadari jika Baekhyun melakukan **tindakan 'tidak senonoh'** ketika **pelajaran terakhir**.

**Guru tataboga**-nya yang seorang **wanita paruh baya** **menjerit histeris** ketika **melihat** ada **siswi** dengan **dada** **yang sangat rata** seperti **anak laki – laki**. Membuat gurunya syok dan pingsan di tempat. Ketika yang lain sibuk menolong sang guru, Baekhyun hanya melongo bingung kenapa gurunya pingsan ketika melihatnya.

**Byun Baekhyun yang menistakan warga sekolah dengan hobinya pun menjadi legenda**.

.

.

**Kim Minseok **

a.k.a **Xiumin**; a.k.a **Baozi**; a.k.a **BakpauMin**; a.k.a **SuperMin/ SuperXiumin**

Minseok—atau mari kita panggil Xiumin ini memiliki banyak nama 'samping' ini karena ada sebab dan akibatnya. Sebuah kejadian kecil yang merubah sejarah kehidupan siswa kelas tiga di kelas sepak bola bersama Luhan.

**Xiumin**—orang – orang memanggilnya begitu atas saran dari guru bahasa mandarin ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya unik; sebab pada dasarnya, Xiumin adalah orang korea namun berwajah oriental seperti orang cina. Karena itulah, Xiumin kini dipanggil Xiumin oleh guru mandarin yang mengajarinya di kelas satu; yang kemudian menyebar ke semua warga sekolah. **Menyebar gara – gara mulut sang guru yang seorang** **raja penggosip di kawasan sekolah!**

Entah apa arti dari Xiumin itu, tapi Xiumin merasakan bahwa namanya membawa hoki tersendiri. Semoga saja..

**Baozi**—itu karena Luhan yang mengingat makanan basah khas cina ketika melihat wajah Xiumin. Entah makanan macam apa yang bisa diingat Luhan ketika melihat wajahnya… super sekali. Selain itu, Xiumin hanya memperbolehkan Luhan saja untuk memanggilnya demikian. _So_ _sweet_ sekali…

(**perhatian!** Ff ini **tidak** mengandung unsure **crack pairing**! **Hanya sebatas friendship**!)

**BakpauMin**—nama ini masih berhubungan dengan yang diatas. Hasil kreatifitas kosakata yang terkesan memaksa dari si rusa cantik.

**SuperMin**/ **SuperXiumin**—ini adalah nama **ter-ketje** yang pernah Xiumin dapatkan. Bukan, bukan karena dia **mirip** dengan **Superman**; lantas namanya **di** **pelesetkan** jadi **Supermin**. Tapi karena dia menjadi tokoh utama dari 'tragedi' di sekolah saat kelas dua.

Saat itu, Xiumin sedang berjalan bersama Luhan sambil bercerita tentang kejadian dimana dia dikira **banci taman lawang** saat malam minggu yang lalu di taman umum; yang **diburu** oleh **satpol pp** dan berhasil **menyelamatkan** diri dengan **bersembunyi** di **kolong stand penjual** **makan** tanpa **sepengetahuan** sang **penjual** (dia nggak memperhatikan **raut wajah Luhan** yang **mengeras** karena **sensitive** mendengar kata **kolong**).

Xiumin berjalan di depan Luhan sambil membelakangi warga sekolah di depannya. Namun ketika dia akan membalikkan badan—

—**dahinya menabrak dinding lorong di lantai satu…—**

—**Menimbulkan retakkan yang menyebar ke segala tempat hampir di sepanjang lorong tersebut.**

Bunyi retakan yang nyaring membuat semua orang menoleh ke asal bunyi tersebut; yang berasal dari balik dahi Xiumin yang masih menempel di dinding.

Semua histeris dan bergerak cepat untuk menjauh dari dinding; takut – takut akan rubuh dan mengenai mereka. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengecek kondisi Xiumin yang **hanya** **pingsan**—

—**pingsan tanpa bercak darah dan memar parah yang timbul dari dahinya.**

…

Itu sebabnya semua warga menjuluki Xiumin sebagai **SuperMin**—**SuperMin yang bisa meretakkan dinding lorong sekolah di lantai satu hanya dengan benturan dengan dahinya**.

…

Pak Mario berkata : "**super sekali**…" sambil menunjukkan dua jempol dan senyumnya seperti yang di tv – tv.

…

…...

…

(Semua berawal dari berakhirnya libur sekolah…..,)

(Yang melakukan jadwal rutin tiap tahun untuk mengecek kondisi fisik dan mental siswa dan siswi yang sudah diberlakukan sejak lama…,)

(Yang menjadi momok horror, nista, dan super sekali tersendiri bagi kaum siswi…..,)

(Dan juga keenam siswa istimewa kita…..,)

(Jadwal rutin apa itu….? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berenam..?)

…

[To Be Continued]

...


	2. Chapter 2

"oi! Lama nggak ketemu, ya!"

"pagi.."

"yo-a! Kita - kita sekelas lagi ternyata! Yeaahh..!"

"ya.., senang sih, senang;... **tapi ya nggak usah gelindingan di depan gerbang sekolah** kenape? Yang lain pada kagak bisa masuk ke dalam gara – gara **takut** sama **tingkah nggak** **senonoh** lu...!"

"udah, yuk, **ses**! Abaikan saja mahkluk **abs****trak** itu. **Pura – pura nggak kenal** aja... lihat tuh, muka yang lainnya pada kayak ekspresi **meme comic 'OMGS'**.."

"...yah.., telat. Aku udah terlanjur ngomong sama dia.."

"ya udin, bilang aja, **kamu lagi nyanyi**, **terus keseleo mulutnya**. Gitu."

"ya udin. Ayuk, lah!... **WOI, RUSA! KITA – KITA DULUAN, YAK! CERITANYA KITA – KITA NGGAK KENAL SAMA LU! ****LU ****SUSUL DI KANTIN, YA! GUE LAPER!****—**"

"—**si otong**.** Malah pake pamit segala**. ah.., udah, ah. **gue nggak kenal sama ****lu - lu**** berdua**—"

"—**lha?! ****Cing****ciiingg! Kok lu malah ninggalin gueeee..?! gue salah apa sama elu...?!**"

.

.

.

**Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao; Kaisoo; Sulay; Chanbaek; Hunhan; Chenmin**

.

**T/ remaja**

.

**Semua bukan milik pengarang; kecuali ff ini**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternatif universe dengan banyak tipo**

.

**Tidak suka; jangan dibaca!**

.

**Sinopsis :**

Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…?

.

.

A/N[1] :

#Sekarangdiputar : Requiem - Satsuki

Ok, ini 2 kilogram-nya! XD

Kenapa aku pakai kilogram; bukan chapter; bab; atau bagian?

Ini 'kan tentang keenam uke cabe (ukes : woi!) yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan berat badan. Ya, seperti kita – kita saja yang memang sudah takdir bermusuhan sama timbangan.. hahahaha… #asahgolok

Dan karena responnya bagus; jadi Al lanjutkan, deh! Horeee…..! #tebarconvetti

oh iya, buat nama yang reviewers bakal Al cantumin di kilogram depan, ok? Sankyuuu~~~ #muach!(?)

Jaa,

Setelah baca 2 kilogram, want to review..? :3

A/N[1] the end

.

.

**2 Kilogram :: Desas – desus pemberitahuan!**

.

.

"eh.., hari ini, ya?"

"ya, hari ini, bang Mimin! Kenapa? Takut tah...?"

"nggak. Biasa aja. Cuman, ya.., tumbenan banget jadwalnya hari pertama masuk."

"oh iya, tahun lalu sih, **itu**nya dua hari setelah kita masuk.."

"jangan pakai kata '**itu**' sih..; agak – agak gimana gitu.."

"ye.., situnya aja yang **mecum**! Masih pagi kok ya **mecum**nya kambuh?!"

"nggak usah sok ucul, lu. Ngomong mesum harus **dicadelin** segala. Balik ke **teka** **tadikamesra** lagi aja, sono. Kebetulan lagi buka pendaftaran/ pindahan murid baru. Eh, tapi aneh, ya?"

"apanya yang aneh, Bang Mimin? Rasa **ketoprak**nya? Kali ini dapat rasa apa? **Strawberi**? **Jeruk**? Atau **coklat**? Atau bahkan rasa bakpau **kacang ijo** kesukaanmu, bang?"

"...**sumprit**. mana ada **gado – gado** rasa buah – buahan atau kacang ijo? Sembarangan."

"**ketoprak**, bang. Bukan **gado – gado**."

"**wat's de diferen**?"

"sok inggris lu, bang. Ngomong inggris aja sampe **muncrat** ke mana – mana."

"ya udinlah, **mangap**... lagian anggep aja **berkah**."

"**maaf**, bang. Bukan **mangap**.."

"**seterah lu dikate maunya apa**.."

"**terserah**, bang, terserah. Bang, kalo ngomong tipo lagi, **kowe yo tak tampok lambene**..."

"...ok, maaf. Ya udin; balik ke topik. Tapi aneh, lho, Cincing... masa' **pemberitahuannya** lewat **sms**..? **watdafuq**..?! lewat **sms**, Cing... **s-m-s**."

"bang! Sms siapa ini, bang~~~ bang! Pesannya pake sayang – sayang~~~"

"nggak usah nyanyi juga kali, Cing.. jangan – jangan, itu **nada sms** lu, ye?"

"**ho oh**, **bang**.."

"...(=_=)"

Nggak hanya Xiumin; anak – anak dan bibi/ paman kantin pun juga ikut **poker face** buat pengakuan **fenomenal** Yi xing tentang nada sms-nya.

"ya udinlah! Suka suka gue juga! Nggak perlu **poker face** begitu juga, kali! Balik ke topik; mmh.., iya, juga, ya. Biasanya juga lewat kartu pos yang ada **prangko tempel lima ribuan** itu. Kenapa sekarang lewat sms, ya, bang?"

"mungkin **kepsek** udah **bangkrut** kali. Gara – gara tiap tahun musti beliin **koleksi cartier** buat **istri aduhai**nya. **You know what i mean**-lah, Cing.."

"ih.., bang! Tadi mecumnya kambuh! Sekarang gosipnya kambuh! Gimana, sih?!"

"ye.., memang cuman **cewek** doang yang bisa **ngegosip**?! Cowok juga **bisa** dan **berhak**, lah!"

"**memang situ ngerasa laki..?!** **LAKI TUH YA, NGGAK BAKAL NARI SOK UCUL DI DEPAN CERMIN YANG CUMAN PAKE TANKTOP + BOKSER HELO KITI, BANG! LAKI TUH YA, MINUM EKSTRA JOSS; BUKANNYA TEH SISRI APALAGI** **ALE – ALE!**"

"...ya udinlah, Cingcing. **Nggak usah buka – buka aib gue di kantin**. Lagian itu pas kita kelas satu! **Problem?**—**EH, CINGCING! ADA UPIL NONGOL DI** **LOBANG IDUNG** **KANAN, LU!**"

"... **dendam** lu ye, sama gue."

Raut wajah Xiumin berubah menjadi ekspresi si **troll** di **meme comic**.

"tapi masa' iya boongan, sih?"

"ya, nggak tahulah, bang. Coba abang tanya aja ke cewek di belakang abang."

"semacam **survei** gitu, ya?"

"ho oh. Gue mau tanya cowok di pojokan kantin sana. Sekalian mau **pedekate**. Ketua basket, yang baru lho, bang! Pilihan gue **ketje**, 'kan...?"

"nggak usah. **Lu diem di sini aja**. **Plis**.., ini masih pagi. Jadilah anak yang manis, ok. Kalo lu nurut sama gue, gue **traktir** **gantungan kunci unicorn** buat tas **berbi pegasus warna pink** lu."

"**sip**!"

Dan akhirnya, Xiumin bertanya pada cewek yang diidentifikasikan bernama **Omaswati**. Dilihat dari name tag-nya.

"maaf, ya.. gue boleh tanya sama lu nggak?"

"hah..?! iye, boleh! Situ mau tanya ape sama ane..!?"

'buset! Suaranya berapa **gigaherzt**, ya?' Xiumin poker face. Lalu senyum ucul lagi. "lu percaya sama sms yang katanya dari kepsek soal **itu** nggak..?"

"**itu**? **Itu** apaan ye..? ane kagak maksud same omongan situ.."

"maksud gue soal **tes rutin** itu, lho, **mas**.."

"**mas**..? ane tuh cewek ya! Bukan cowok! Emang situ, **cewek – cowok kagak jelas jender**nye yang mane..!?"

"maksud gue.., '**mas**' itu nama **panggilan pendek** dari '**omas**', **mas**.." Xiumin tetap tabah. Padahal **tangan**nya yang sedang memegang gelas es teh manis **nggak begitu**.

Yi xing bahkan bisa melihat beberapa **retakan** **berukuran sedang** di sana. Tapi dia lebih sibuk mendengar debat langsung antara si Omas dan Bang Mimin-nya. Sambil menyeruput teh kotak rasa ale - ale.

"ooo.., gitu, ye! ane sih, percaya – percaya aje. Kenape?"

"jadi lu percaya? Oh, ya udin. Nggak; Cuma mau survei doang."

"terus, ane dapet apaan nih, ngejawab pertanyaan situ."

"lu dapet waktu buat ngelanjutin makan lu lagi, mas. Thanks, ya! Bai!"

"sip! Bai! **Muacch**~"

"**eeeww**~~ gue **masih suka cowok**, mas.. gue **masih** **suka cowok ganteng**, mas!"

"okelah. **Seterah ente dikate maunye ape**.. ane ngikut aje; meskipun ane **kecewa** sama situ yang **lebih doyan cowok ganteng**.."

"**hah**..?" Xiumin cengo.

"kagak. Udah, sono! Ane mau **ngupil** bentar."

"sip! 'met **ngupil**, yak, mas!"

"ok, **ntar ane bagi upilnye**. Buat **kenang – kenangan** karena kite udah pernah ngobrol—"

"—**nggak, makasih**. Upilnya buat lu **tanem** lagi aja, ok?! **Dan jangan lu coba – coba tawarin** **ke anak yang lainnya lho, mas! Nanti pada ilfeel...!**" histeris Xiumin.

"ya udehlah. Buat ane **tanem** aje di **kebon belakang** rumah ane.."

Xiumin mengelus dada dan sujud syukur pada yang maha esa karena masih diberi perlindungan olehnya dari tawaran nista si Omas. Xiumin duduk lagi dengan wajah sumringah dan berseri – seri; mengabaikan tatapan ajaib penghuni kantin untuk remaja ucul hobi makan itu.

"gimana, bang Min..?"

"seperti yang lu denger.."

"**gue denger sampe bagian** **akhir lho**, **bang**.. ngahahahaha."

"...ya udin; bagian akhirnya **di edit** aja. Anggep aja itu **nggak ada**; **hoax** gitulah..."

"oh.. **ok**. Jadi 'kan gantungan kuncinya?"

"**jadi**.., **tahun depan**."

Mukanya Yi xing jadi **masam**. Tatapannya pada Xiumin mengandung banyak arti; antara kesel, mau tampuk mulutnya, de el el. Sedangkan Xiumin, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi **si derp** di **meme comic**.

Merasa nggak punya salah gitu.

"betewe, si rusa kok belum dateng, ya..? apa kabarnya, tuh?! Jangan – jangan ditangkep **satpol** **pp** terus di bawa ke **karantina hewan liar**, lagi..?!"

"... halahh..., paling bentar lagi juga nyampe ke kantin—"

"—**ICIIIINNGGGG..! BAOZIIIII...! KENAPA LU PADA NINGGALIN GUE GELINDINGAN DI GERBANG** **SENDIRIAAANNN..!?**"

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Tertuju pada rusa ucul yang bercucuran air mata, liur, dan ingus di wajahnya. Raut mukanya kusut dan lepek. Belum lagi kondisi rambutnya yang awut – awutan seperti rambut orang gila di trotoar depan ruko warung makan langganan Xiumin.

Wajah yang menengaskan sekali...;... **kayak orang yang nggak boker 3 minggu berturut** **– turut**—itulah yang ditulis oleh cowok yang **memotret muka ngenes Luhan** dan **memposting**nya di jejaring sosial.

Dan dalam waktu **lima detik**; **puluhan orang sudah menyukai foto nista** tersebut; dan menjadi **trending topic di DunMay**.

...

Intinya; muka Luhan sekarang **butek sekali**.

**Butek**.

...

"**yasallam... rusa peliharaan gue**.."

"**kayak orang yang nggak boker selama 3 minggu berturut – turut**.."

"lu – lu pada jahat sama gueeee...! uuhuuu.. huuu.. uhuuu... guenya 'kan jadi malu; pas tahu gue tinggal sendirian di gerbang! Uuhuuu.. huuu.. uuhuuu..."

"lu emang gelindingan.., tapi kok muka lu kusut begitu sih..?!"

"tadi pak Seunghyun mau ngebawa gue ke **pusat karantina hewan liar** di sini.. ya udin, guenya **kabur**! Eh.., nggak tahunya **di kejar** sama tuh satpam sangar!"

"**behahahaha**! Salutlah, buat **satpam ketje** itu! Ntar pulang sekolah tak kasih **ketjup sayang** gue sebagai balesan udah bikin **rusa peliharaan** gue **balik normal** lagi."

"boleh aja, sih..., asal abang nggak **takut** sama **istri**nya.. gimana?"

"oh iya.., **pria unyu** itu, ya! Yang suka **kirimin bekal ke sekolah** itu, 'kan? Ih, **ketje**! **Kok** **istrinya itu mauan ya**, **sama tuh satpam sangar**? Hahaha.. salut!"

"hiks.. uuhuuu.. huu.., gitu – gitu, **beladiri kung fu**-nya ok, lho! Pak Seunghyun saja **diajarin** sama istrinya.. huuu.., uuhhuu.., hiks! **Mantan atlit beladiri tingkat internasional** itu..."

"..(o_o)..."

"**masih mau ketjup sayang lagi tah**, **bang**..?"

"ah, **nggak**.. mending **ketjup cowok ganteng yang masih single** aja. Masih banyak, 'kan..?"

"huu.., uhhuu.., plis. **Gue nggak dianggep**, nih? Lu – lu pada **nggak** **ngerasa bersalah** nih, udah ninggalin gue...? huu.., uuhuuu..,"

"oh, **bebebh**! Sini, sini.. **cup – cup**; **kalo lu nggak berenti nangis**, **lu gue bugilin di kantin** **ini**. **Lu mao gue gituin di sini**?"

"**sumprit**! Lu kok nenangin gue caranya gitu sih, Baozi..?! **horor amit**! uuhuu.., huuhuu.., Baozi.., gue laper. Pesenin gue makanan, dong!"

"ck! Lu tuh, ya! nih.., gado – gado gue aja! Belum sempet gue abisin.., keburu survei.."

"gado – gado..? ketoprak kali, Baozi. Tapi ya udinlah, suapin gue. Mager gue lagi kambuh, nih.. plis, ye..? gue capek gara – gara gelindingan + kabur dari kejaran pak Seunghyun.."

"asem. Gue bukan babu, lu.. tapi ya udin lah, demi rusa ucul peliharaan gue yang lagi **ngenes** **– ngenesnya**, gue suapin. Cingcing, lu **rapihin Luhan**, ye. Lu bawa peralatannya, 'kan?"

"walah.., sori nih, bang. Guenya cuman bawa **sisir** sama **parfum** doang. Bedak sama tisu basahnya nggak bawa."

"walah..., gimana ini?—**OI! BAEKHYUN! LU BAWA BEDAK SAMA TISU BASAH NGGAK..?! GUE MINTA BUAT LUHAN, NIH! NGENES** **AMIT!**"

Baekhyun yang lagi makan soto ayam bareng Kyungsoo pun nengok ke meja **trio kwok** – **kwok**. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, dia ambil dompet tempat kosmetik dan bla – bla-nya, lalu dilemparnya ke arah meja si empu.

"nih, bang! Kaki gue lagi **kesemutan** jadi gue lempar aja, ye? Sori!"

"siplah!"

Luhan pun berasa jadi tuan putri di kantin itu. Dengan **Xiumin** yang **menyuapi Luhan** dengan **ketoprak gratisan** pemberiannya, dan Yi xing yang sedang **merenovasi** **penampilan** **acakadut** Luhan yang terlihat **mengenaskan**...; ... sekaligus **cukup membuat mata sakit** bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Luhan **terkekeh** **evil** dalam **hati**.

Upaya untuk mem**balas**kan **dendam**nya berjalan mulus.

Bahkan tanpa ia mintapun; Xiumin sudah duluan menyuruh Yi xing untuk mem-**vermak** **penampilan**nya.

...

**Dasar rusa ucul yang licik**.

...

"ommbhrong-ommbhrong, tadhi lhu survheii afaan, yakh..?"

"muncrat nih, woi! Telen dulu tuh makanan kenape?"

"ghuuee minthhaa mhinumhh.."

"BI, **ES TEH MANIS ANGET** SATU!"

"NGGAK ADA DI MENU, MIN!"

"KOK NGGAK ADA DI MENU SIH, BI...?!"

"Bang.., **mesen tuh yang normal**, lah. Kalo **es teh manis anget** mah, ya **nggak mungkin ada**-lah... bi, es teh manis dua gelas, ya! Yang bayar Bang Mimin, bi!"

"kok gue yang bayar sih, cing?!"

"itung – itung konsekuensi tipo lu, bang. Demen banget lu sama tipo.."

"jadi.., uhuk! Uhuk! Ehem! **Gue keselek nyamuk**..; lanjot! Jadi.., tadi lu survei apaan, Baozi? Diskon celana dalem?"

"segitunyakah keadaan keluarga gue; bahkan kalo mau beli celana dalem pun harus diskonan?"

"halah.., biasanya juga Min ngutang ketoprak di warung bibi.. nih, dua es teh manisnya."

"ya udin sih, bi. Ntar gue bayar, kok. Kirimin aja bonnya ke kantor babeh."

"ok. Sama yang tahun lalu juga, ya.., Min?"

"okelah. Seterah bibi maunya apa."

"maunya ya, utang Min di lunasi.."

"ya udin sih, bi! Kirimin bonnya ke kantor babeh!"

"iya, sih, Min.. jangan marah – marah gitu dong, ah! Ntar nggak ada cowok cakep yang mau ngelirik lagi!"

"**nggak ada cowok cakep di sini** mah, bi. **Cowok standar ke bawah semua**. Guru cowok yang cakepnya aja udah pada punya istri."

"sabar.., **yang sabar mah, pantatnya lebar**.. eh tapi **buat** **Min** mah, **nggak apa – apa**. Biar tambah **seksi**~~ **uhihihhihihih**~~"

"bi, **serius**..."

"ok, maaf, Min, maaf. Haha.. ya udin, bai.."

"**thumpah**, obrolan kalian berdua sedikit nggak mudeng di telinga gue."

"Cing.., nggak usah sok cadel lagi ngomongnya kenapa.."

"survei apaan, sih..? iihh.., lu kok malah kesannya dileletin buat ngasih tahu ke guenya sih, Baozi!?"

"survei soal sms perberitahuan tes rutin, Luhan sayang~"

(**perhatian**! FF ini **tidak** **mengandung** unsur **crack pairing**! Hanya **sebatas** **friendship **saja!)

"sms.., oh, sms itu! Memangnya kenapa? Kok lu berdua pada ribut gitu, sih?"

"menurut lu, itu sms-nya beneran atau nggak? Kalo iya pemberitahuan formal semacam itu, kenapa musti lewat sms, hah..?"

"..."

"...Luhan?"

"...bang Luhan..?"

"um.., menurut gue itu serius. Kalo bohong, harusnya tadi pagi ada pengumuman, 'kan? Kalau besok atau kapanlah itu.., bakal diadain lagi tes rutin. Tapi tadi nggak ada pengumuman dari kepsek dan kroni – kroninya 'kan?"

"... iya, nggak ada."

"jadi,... itu sungguhan..?"

**Tingtongtengtongprikitiew! Prikitiew!**

"pengumuman buat semua murid sekolah yang ada di tempat; diharapkan untuk **kumpul** di **aula gedung B lima menit lagi**! **Lima menit lagi~~~ ah-ah-Ah!**—ok, abaikan! Pokoknya, lima menit lagi harus kumpul; paham?! **Sekian pengumuman dari kepsek** **ketje bin kaya**; **Jung** **Yunho sang fans fanatiknya** **Sule dekaka**! **Kiss bai – bai**~~~ **muuachh**!"

...

**Hening**.

...

**Suram**.

**Situasi yang horor**.

...

"**kayaknya emak babeh kite salah pilih buat masukin** **kite ke sekolah ini**..."

"...**ho oh**."

...

[To Be Continued]

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tao terdiam**.

**Bengong**;

**speechless** dengan apa yang **dilihat**nya.

Bukan karena tiba – tiba ia dianggap **lagi** sebagai **panda** yang **kabur** **dari kebun binatang **oleh orang awam; **tidak**, **bukan itu**.

Bukan kejadian kejar – kejaran dirinya dengan staff kebun binatang + kepolisian setempat yang hampir sering ia alami jika ia mengunjungi tempat baru—hobi simple travelling sederhana warisan sang kakek;

…..Tapi karena ia **melihat ada kakak kelasnya** (yang **ajaib**; dalam banyak hal) **sedang berlari** **secepat mungkin dari** **kejaran salah satu satpam** **sekolah**—

—kejar – kejaran dengan muka **imbisil** mengelilingi seluruh **luas halaman depan** sekolah.

.

.

.

**Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao; Kaisoo; Sulay; Chanbaek; Hunhan; Chenmin**

.

**T/ remaja**

.

**Semua bukan milik pengarang; kecuali ff ini**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternatif universe dengan banyak tipo**

.

**Tidak suka; jangan dibaca!**

.

**Sinopsis :**

Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…?

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

#SekarangDiputar : What the hell – Avril Lavigne

Halo! Hahaha~~~~ hahahaha~~~ Al sudah mangkir berapa hari sejak kilogram baru muncul, ya? :3 maaf, ya.., soalnya ada beberapa sebab – akibat yang melatar belakangi kenapa updatenya lelet. (dan yang **utama** adalah soal **website FFNet-nya yang susah banget buat** **dibuka**! #angryMemeface)

Gomen ne.. #bowing

terus soal keinginan untuk tamat pas bulan puasa selesai...; ternyata nggak kesampaian! nggak kesampaian, sayangkuu! itu gara - gara sibuk buat dapetin univ + ffnet-nya yang susah bingits buat dibukaa..! DX

... abaikan.

Ada yang **tanya** : "**crossplay, atau cossplay, atau crossdressing?**"jadi, Crossplay itu buat seorang cossplayer yang cossplay tokohnya silang dari jenis kelamin. Misalnya si baek yang cowok (ah, masa?) dia nge-cossplay-in si hatsune Miku.

Crossdress sama seperti crossplay; tapi di sini lebih mengacu ke anime..; jadinya Al pilih nama crossplay saja. :3

**Terus** ada yang **tanya**; "**kenapa** **Tao nggak ada di kilogram sebelumnya** **(2 Kg)?**" Karena jawabannya ada di sini~

Ada yang **tanya lagi**; "**si Baek, Kyung sama Tao** **kok** **nggak kelihatan, sih?**" Si duo BaekSoo ada kok, di kilogram kemarin. Walau si Soo cuma nampang namanya saja~~ #digorengKyungsoo

**Ada lagi** yang **tanya**; "**Al** **orang jawa?**" Al lahir di Cilegon; Banten. Di pulau jawa; jadi jelas Al orang jawa~~ tapi Al sempat tinggal dua tahun di Magelang, jadi bisa bahasa jawa.

Al campuran jawa – sunda, lho~ anak majapahit – Padjajaran~~ silahkan buka buku sejarahnya~~ :D

Dan ada yang **saran**, "**di bagian dialognya** **ada penjelasan tentang siapa yang bicara**.". Al pikir kalian paham jika mengikuti alurnya; ternyata masih bingung, ya?

Nggak apa – apa, sudah Al perbaiki. Semoga nggak bingung lagi, ya..

Jaa,

Want ro review?

.

.

A/N[2] :

Ini daftar reviewers AVSTBB~

**Ayuputeri**| Krispandataozi| **Hayashi** Hana-**chan**| Kai **Yeodongsaeng**| Avaiel **Panda**| Kristaotao| **Yurako** Koizumi| **Kirei** Thelittlethieves| **Xyln**| BabyMoonLay| **Kim** Hye **Hwa-ssi**| Ururubaek| **Murni13399**| Lovely **Minmin**| Kachimato| **Yeye'lu**| Peach **Prince**| Artea| **Kyungie22**| Taozi **Fanfan**| Exo12| **Galaxies**| Baby **Tao** Lovers| **Chenma**| Itmsjh| **Park** Youngmi| **Maple** Fujoshi2309| **Nur991fah**| Park **Jong** Hyun **ChanBaek**| Simbarella| **NS** Yoonji| **Violet** Fraise| **Haru3173**| Lee **Sangjin**| Taorislove | **Unique** Fire| **Aldiz**. Ksh| **Lovara**| Aninda2309| **Sonewbamin**|

Arigatou juga buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fave~~ :3

.

.

.

**3 Kilogram :: Instruksi!**

.

.

"pak? Udah kejar – kejarannya?" – Tao.

"eh? Tao; kok baru datang?" – Seunghyun.

Tao senyum ucul. Lalu **mengangguk** berkali – kali **dengan polos**nya. **Bersamaan** itu juga, terdengar **music dugem** yang tersetel **loadspeaker** dari salah satu kelas gedung utama. Tepat di belakang Seunghyun.

**Seunghyun poker face**.

Itu kejadian yang **kebetulan**…; **terlalu kebetulan** dan **kebetulan** yang **sempurna**.

Sadar dari wajah **melempem**nya, Seunghyun lalu tangannya menyentuh pipi Tao; berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"hihi, maaf, pak. Abis lagunya enak, sih?" – Tao.

"bapak baru tahu kalo kamu **doyan** **begituan**." – Seunghyun.

"**iya**, pak. **Tao doyan begituan**. **Atas** – **bawah** juga **boleh**. **Depan** – **belakang** juga **oke**. **Suka banget**, pak. Tapi **lebih suka** di bagian **bawah depan** – **belakang**..—" – Tao.

"**ASTAGPIRULLAH..?! BUKAN ITU YANG BAPAK MAKSUD!**—eh tapi, nggak nyangka ya, anak sependiam kamu ternyata **diam** – **diam menghanyutkan**.." – Seunghyun.

"apa? Memang **siapa yang anyut**? **Tao** **nggak** **nganyutin** **orang** kok, pak. Apalagi diam – diam." – Tao.

"kita tuh **ngomongin apa** sih, anakku?" – Seunghyun.

"**orang yang anyut** 'kan, pak? Ya 'kan, pak?" – Tao.

Sebenarnya, Seunghyun bukanlah sosok yang baik hatinya. Dia terkenal **cuek bebek**, **mudah** **marah jika dia dibuat kesal** dan **jengkel**; dan **tidak pedulian** juga **takut** pada orang lain—

—**kecuali pada istrinya** yang membuatnya kagum hingga bertekuk lutut dan **Tao** dengan segala keabsurd-annya yang polos dan inoken.

Makanya, ketika kali ini untuk yang kedua kalinya dia diambang batas bar kesabaran; ia hanya bisa mengembang kempiskan hidungnya.

Berbeda dengan rusa ajaib yang baru saja dikejarnya karena tingkahnya mengganggu dan meresahkan warga sekolah;

Justru Seunghyun hanya bisa diam tak berkutik pada **panda unyu bin polos** di hadapannya ini.

… **sebentar**—

—**polos**? **Panda unyu bin polos**?

Sementara panda unyu kita bersama, hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. Sambil menucukkan telunjuknya ke punggung tangan Seunghyun yang masih menemplok di pipi; dan mulut meongnya yang mengucapkan: "pak? Pak? Pak? Pak? Pak? Pak?" berkali – kali dengan nada anak polos yang inoken.

"pak? Jangan bengong; Nanti kalo **kesambet** gimana? Tao 'kan **takut hantu**.." – Tao.

"oh? Eh.., iya. Maaf, Tao. ngomong – ngomong, **tumben kamu nggak bawa tongkatmu**?" – Seunghyun.

Tao berkedip sekali. Lalu wajahnya murung dan terlihat ingin menangis. Seunghyun kelabakan dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi anak kelas beladiri tingkat 1 ini.

"mulai **sekarang**, Tao **nggak boleh** bawa tongkat lagi sama **mama**.." – Tao.

" lho? Kenapa..?" – Seunghyun.

"bapak tahu nggak, waktu hari terakhir libur sekolah..? Iya, pas di **lampu merah perempatan** itu; **Tao dipanggil ibu – ibu**." – Tao.

"ho oh.., terus?" – Seunghyun.

"iya. Terus **Tao diminta suruh bawaain belanjaannya pake tongkat wushu**; ke **rumahnya**. Pas Tao **cerita sama mama** kenapa pulang **telat**; Tao cerita soal itu. Terus **mama** **marah – marah** dan **bilang** : '**kamu sih, bawa tongkat ke sekolah! Jadi dikiranya tukang** **panggul, 'kan, sama orang – orang..?!**'…; gitu." – Tao.

Mendengar cerita dramatis itu, **muka Seunghyun** jadi **melempem**.

….

**Tao dikira tukang panggul?**

**Dramatis**.

**Muka seram bak preman tanah abang gitu dikira tukang panggul?**

**Super sekali**. **Luar biasa**.

Ibu – ibunya itu **matanya rabun **atau **apaan**, sih..**!?**

**Perlu gitu**, **Seunghyun beliin kacamata kuda model + merek termutakhir**..**?!**

….

"…**oh**… **Gitu**." – Seunghyun.

Jeda sesaat. **Awkward moment**, _dude_!

"memang dia nggak liat kamu pake **seragam** **sekolah**?" – Seunghyun.

"nggak tau tuh, pak. **Itu misteri**. Tadinya Tao **mau nolak** dan **bilang** kalau Tao **bukan tukang** **panggul**. Tapi ibu – ibu itu **maksa** dan **bilang** kalau Tao **nggak perlu malu ngaku kalo punya kerjaan sebagai tukang panggul**.." – Tao.

**Ebuset?!**

**Itu ibu – ibu sampe segitunya ngomong begitu?!**

**Ayo kita tepuk tangan pake kaki buat si ibu – ibu itu!**

"…. ya udah. **Ambil hikmahnya**; lagian kalo buat pelajaranmu, sih, sekolah juga sediain alatnya, 'kan? Ya udah. Pake itu aja. Tapi nanti **kalo terpaksa bawa tongkat** Tao; nanti **kalo jalan kamu pake papan kardus**, ya. **Tulisin segede gaban**; '**bukan tukang panggul..!**'; gitu. Oke?" – Seunghyun.

Kini giliran **Tao** yang **mukanya melempem**.

[]

**Luhan sudah tampil cantik** dan **trendi**!

Mukanya bersih nggak ada **debu** atau **noda** atau **kerikil** yang **nyangkut** di sana. **Mukanya** **kinclong**, putih bersih **seperti cat tembok gedung aula**.

Rambutnya sudah ditata rapi; bahkan poninya di jepit pakai penjepit lidi berwarna – warni.

Pokoknya sih, **Luhan layaknya bintang iklan di kolom belakang buku TTS yang suka dibeli** **oleh mamang becak langganan Yi xing**.

**Perutnya kenyang** dan **penampilannya oke**.

Di kedua sisinya, ada **Yi xing yang lagi tebar senyum dimplenya** pada adik kelas (yang terkadang di sertai kedipan ucul) dan ada **Xiumin yang lagi sibuk membuka kulit buah salak** **hasil utang** bibi kantin langganan. Terkadang Xiumin **menjerit kecil** ketika jarinya **tertusuk** **kulit salak**; lalu setelahnya dia **menjerit senang** ketika ternyata **buah salaknya punya anak**.

**Dengan tawa imbisil bak penyihir jahat; Xiumin melakukan monolog dengan buah salaknya**.

Mengambil anak si buah dan memakannya dengan **ganas**. Lalu **tertawa imbisil** dan **berbicara** dengan **suara seperti sedang menahan boker** pada **dua buah salak** lainnya (yang diberi nama **Alberto** dan **Rosalinda**) bahwa **anak** mereka (yang diberi nama **Unyil**) telah **mati** karena Xiumin makan.

"nama **bapaknya Alberto**, **ibunya Rosalinda**….;….. kenapa nama **anaknya unyil**?" – Luhan.

"**karena unyil anak mereka yang tertukar**, Lu. **Nama anak yang aslinya mah, Roberto**." – Xiumin.

"llllhhhhaaaa…..; terus si **Roberto**nya sama **siapa**…?" – Luhan.

"sama **Samijah** dan **Tukiyem**; **salak** yang **lu** **makan tadi** itu.." – Xiumin.

"(o_o)" – Luhan.

"lain kali, bang Lu.." – Yi xing "lain kali **kalo kita ada waktu kosong**, kita **bawa tuh** **mahkluk di samping abang ke psikiater**….;….dia **kebanyakan nonton sinetron** emak – emak. Liat aja, tuh!; **mukanya** bang Mimin **udah kayak emak – emak betulan**…; kalo dia **nggak** pake **seragam**, **dia pantes banget kalo di kira ibu – ibu pedagang kaki lima yang banyak** **utang ke rentenir**. **Kerut** di mana – mana."

"ho oh.., **sip**! **Btw**, **dia emang makin mirip kayak emak – emak** wajahnya." – Luhan.

Luhan berjanji, kalau sepulang malam ini dia akan menculik Xiumin dan membawa sohibnya ke psikiater tanpa sepengetahuan sang korban. Biaya berobat, tinggal kirim ke keluarga Xiumin lewat kartu pos dengan **cap materai enam ribu**.

"lu – lu pada ngomongin apaan sih, hah?" – Xiumin.

"**nggak**. Tadi ada **upil terbang bergerombolan**." – Luhan.

"**upilnya lagi migrasi**, dari **satu** **idung ke idung lain**, bang." –Yi xing.

"(o_o)" – Xiumin.

Akhirnya ketika perbincangan **tak mutu** antara **trio kwok – kwok** kita, datanglah sang **kepsek** beserta **kroni – kroni**nya di salah satu bilik panggung aula. Dengan bekson lagu **Mastin si** **ekstrak kulit manggis** yang menggema.

Kedatangan mereka disambut sorakan dari kalangan para uke untuk guru seme (walaupun semuanya sudah beristri dan istrinya kerja di sana juga), para seme untuk guru uke (kondisi status sama dengan guru seme), dan **para fujoshi** yang dengan **keberuntungan** dan **kebanggaan** bisa lolos masuk dan menjadi murid akademi di sana.

Tak lupa para fujoshi membawa kamera digital dan menyiapkan ponselnya dalam kondisi kamera siap sedia.

Berharap akan terjadi FS pada pasangan kepsek dan kroninya.

"**Pak Siwoooonnn…! Loph yu so mach!**" – Yi xing.

"**Pak** **Kyuhyuuuunnn…! Muach! Muach!**" – Luhan.

"**Pak Yesuunnnggg…! Akoeh padamoehh!**" – Xiumin.

"**Pak Donghaeeeee….! Lope! Lope! Lope!**" – Baekhyun.

"**Pak Kangiiiinnnn…! Hidup raccoon! Pilih nomor 0! Coblos nomor 0!**" – Kyungsoo.

Intinya, semua murid di sana jadi heboh seperti segerombolan orang yang rebutan ngantri buat minta tanda tangan si sule pas konvoi oveje jalan – jalan.

**Kecuali** Tao;

Yang hanya bisa **senyum kecil** + **mesem – mesem** **aduhai** dan bersorak **fanboying** dalam hati saat **mata** panda unyunya **melihat** sosok **Pak Hangeng**.

**Iih~ prikitiew!**

"hidih!? **Kok nggak ada yang nyorakin nama bapak**, sih, hah..?!" – Yunho.

"yeee…, **emang situ ganteng ya, sampe minta di sorakin**..?!" – Luhan.

"oo..? siapa yang tanya gitu? Ya **jelas** aja **saya** **ganteng**! **Hensem**! **Tampan**! **De el el**! Kalo **nggak ganteng**, mana mau **istri** saya **nikah sama saya**!?" – Yunho.

"itu **berkah** buat **bapak**, **musibah** buat **istri bapak**! **Ngakakakakak**~" – Kyungsoo.

"kurang ajar kamu, **burung hantu**! Emangnya saya ini **bencana** buat **kehidupan dia** apa..?!" – Yunho.

"duh.., saya mah, **kasihan sama yang jadi istri bapak**! Udah **mesum**! **Fans fanatiknya** **sule** **dekaka**! **Gaje** **nggak ketulungan**! **Kulitnya dekil**! **Idup lagi**!" – Baekhyun.

"a, apa..?!" – Yunho.

"iya, bener begete! Itu **kulit aslinya warna gitu**; ato emang itu **daki yang permanen** ya, pak kepsek?! **Ngahaks**!" – Xiumin.

" **`mmmppprreeeeettt…!** Macam – macam kamu sama saya..?! **kulit** saya ini emang dari sononya udah **coklat eksotis**! Bukannya **daki permanen**! awas nanti; **pulang lewat** **mana** kalian, hah..?! **balik lewat mana kamu**!?" – Yunho.

"**aawwww~~~ tttaaaattttuuuttt**! Ada **beruang** **ngamuk**! Ngejar anak – anak **unyu** bin **inoken**!" – Yi xing.

"telepon **14045**! Telepon **14045**! Kita **pesen beruang bakar asem manis**!" – Kyungsoo.

"**ggrrrraaaahhhh…! **Awas kalian semua, yakkk! Pulang nanti, tak **sembeleh** satu – satu! Tak minta BooJae buat masakin daging kalian! Tak **kirim ke warteg deket rumah sayaaa**!—" – Yunho.

—**BUAK!**

Seekor beruang tua ababil **tertelungkup** di **ujung panggung**, tak berdaya setelah **pantatnya** **di tendang sekeras** mungkin oleh sang **istri**; **Boojae** a.k.a **BooJaejoong** a.k.a **Jaejoong** a.k.a **Jung Jaejoong** a.k.a **wakepsek**.

**Hening** sesaat.

Jaejoong dengan gaya anggunnya yang khas; **pria cantik** nan **aduhai** **milik Jung Yunho** yang telah **beranak** **satu** ini mengambil alih podium yang sempat dihuni sesaat oleh sang kepsek; lalu mengambil alih pembicaraan lewat mic yang tersedia di sana.

"**ehem**! Abaikan **tragedy** **nggak diduga** barusan ya, semua! **Abaikan**! Maklum, **semalem** **minta jatah tapi nggak saya kasih**! Jadi pagi ini **dia agak kepelitek gitu otaknya**.. **Ufufufufufufufu**~~~~ **semalam adalah malam yang tentram**;" – Jaejoong.

"**intinya**, bung.." – Luhan. "**kalo mau kepsek **kita** normal, **kita** harus kasih jatah** ke **dia**.."

"**jatah apaan** yang musti kita kasih?" – Xiumin.

"**ayam hitam yang udah mati dan teman – temannya**. **Ditaro di nampan bambu** terus **di tutupi pake kain hitam**.." – Baekhyun.

"semacam **sesajen** gitu?" – Yi xing.

"**ho** **oh**." – Baekhyun, Luhan.

"**ya ampun**, **cukstaw ya**, **kepsek** kita..; **bukan dedemit atau sebangsanya**." – Kyungsoo.

"apa bedanya? **Dedemit 'kan item**; **nggak tau kayak gimana bentuk dan rupanya**..; nah, **Jung Yunho**—**kepsek** kita—juga **item dan nggak tahu bentuk dan rupanya kayak** **gimana**.." – Luhan.

"**nista** lu pada.., **sumpah**! **Nista**! Terutama soal **argumen** lu **tentang dedemit** dan **kepsek**, bang Lulu.. masa lu nggak bisa tahu bentuk dan rupanya kayak gimana?" – Yi xing.

"mau tau, Cingcing? **Jawabannya** adalah **abstrak**. **Kepsek kita abstrak**. **Dijamin**." – Xiumin.

"dan itu **fakta**, Yi xing. Itu **fakta** yang **sesungguhnya**." – Luhan.

"**fakta** yang **nggak** bisa **diutak – atik** **kebenarannya**." – Kyungsoo.

"seenam!" – Xiumin.

"setuju(h) kali, bang Min! **tipo kambuh** lagi? **Mau tak tampok mulutnya biar sembuh**?" – Yi xing.

"nggak makasih. **Tanpa ditampok**, **bibir** gue masih **sekseh** buat **diajak** '**adu mulut**' sama **seme** **ketje**!" – Xiumin.

"**ehem**! Lima cowok uke di sana..? halo? Halo? Sudah **kocokan arisannya**? Heboh banget, sampe saya harus berenti buat ngasih instruksi menunggu kalian selesai.." – Jaejoong.

"**belum**, **bu** wakepsek!" – Luhan.

"kenapa belum? Waktunya kurang?" – Jaejoong.

"bukan itu. Tapi kita **belum ngadain arisan**; jadi **belum ada kocok undian**, bu wakepsek cantik~" – Kyungsoo.

**Semua** **muka melempem** mendengar jawaban nggak diduga dari bibir merah merekah Kyungsoo; anak kelas paduan suara tingkat 2.

**Awkward moment** sesaat; lalu dipecah oleh **dehaman** **kikuk** Jaejoong yang sekarang meringis aneh dan geli.

"ya udah. Tapi udah pada selesai 'kan, urusannya..?" – Jaejoong.

"udah, **cikgu**!" – Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yi xing, Kyungsoo.

"ok, sip! Jadi, mari kita mulai instruksinya, ok? Jadi, hari ini kalian semua **Cuma** **melakukan** **kegiatan tes rutin** sekolah; **tes kesehatan**—sama kayak di tahun sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, tempatnya **bukan lagi di lapangan** **tenis belakang sekolah**, **tapi di aula gedung A**, karena dirasa lebih efisien dan menghemat anggaran. Dan untuk tahun ini, **jadwal pemeriksaannya** **panitia ganti**. Jadi, buat yang **diperiksa lebih dulu** yaitu **siswi dari kelas 0 – 3**. Baru **setelah**nya **siswa**. Kalian paham?" – Jaejoong.

"**paham**, bu wakepsek cantik~" – Kyungsoo.

"ok, ya sudah. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi ke gedung aula A; panitia dan guru kesehatan sudah ada di sana." – Jaejoong.

"jadi…, kita dipanggil ke sini **Cuma buat instruksi** yang **seimit** itu..?" – Yi xing.

"ya? Memang mau yang kayak gimana lagi?" – Jaejoong.

"lhaaa…, kalo gitu **kenapa nggak diumumin** ke murid **lewat ruang radio** sekolah? Lewat **speaker**..? lebih efisien daripada buang waktu **jalan kaki dari ujung ke ujung**.." – Baekhyun.

"aduh, kalo itu mah, saya nggak tahu apapun. **Tanya aja sama kepsek kalian**; **soalnya dia** **yang buat rencana pemberian instruksi dengan cara begini**." – Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu, semua orang yang ada di sana benar – benar menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ucapan bahwa sang **kepsek** adalah orang yang **mesum**, **fans fanatic sule dekaka**, **gaje** nggak ketulungan, **kulit**nya yang mirip **daki permanen**, **idup** lagi!

Terdengar gemuruh amarah dan teriakan yang ditunjukan pada sang kepsek di gedung aula A. terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Untung saja, Seunghyun sudah menyiapkan headset dan menyetel lagu dugem; jadi telinganya aman dan tenang tentram dari suara amukan sang murid pada kepsek paling aneh diantara semua kepsek yang lain.

…..

[To be continued]

…..


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao; Kaisoo; Sulay; Chanbaek; Hunhan; Chenmin**

.

**T/ remaja**

.

**Semua bukan milik pengarang; kecuali ff ini**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternatif universe dengan banyak tipo**

.

**Tidak suka; jangan dibaca!**

.

**Sinopsis :**

Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…?

.

.

.

**A/N[1]** :

#SekarangDiputar : 1 2 3 – Britney Spears

Terus, entah karena memang masalah websitenya; atau karena server di warnetnya; harusnya Al post 3 Kg itu tanggal 9 kemarin; tapi ffnet nggak bisa dibuka. Entah apa sebabnya!

Memang ffnet sekarang susah dibuka, ya..? (._.) kenapa, sih..?

Yang suka log in pakai modem; kalian pakai modem merek apa/ pakai kartu apa buat jadi perangkat modemnya..? Al mau tahu.. (TT_TT)

Kalian bisa jawab lewat Facebook Al, namanya Alice Ao/ Ao Alice. :3

(dan untuk sementara ini, Al coba log in pakai firefox-Anonymox.. ._.)

Jaa,

Want to review..?

**A/N[1]** dies ende!

.

.

**AN/[2]** :

Ini daftar reviewers AVSTBB~

**Ayuputeri**| Krispandataozi| **Hayashi** Hana-**chan**| Kai **Yeodongsaeng**| Avaiel **Panda**| Kristaotao| **Yurako** Koizumi| **Kirei** Thelittlethieves| **Xyln**| BabyMoonLay| **Kim** Hye **Hwa-ssi**| Ururubaek| **Murni13399**| Lovely **Minmin**| Kachimato| **Yeye'lu**| Peach **Prince**| Artea| **Kyungie22**| Taozi **Fanfan**| Exo12| **Galaxies**| Baby **Tao** Lovers| **Chenma**| Itmsjh| **Park** Youngmi| **Maple** Fujoshi2309| **Nur991fah**| Park **Jong** Hyun **ChanBaek**| Simbarella| **NS** Yoonji| **Violet** Fraise| **Haru3173**| Lee **Sangjin**| Taorislove | **Unique** Fire| **Aldiz**. Ksh| **Lovara**| Aninda2309| **Sonewbamin**|

Arigatou buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fave juga~~ :D

**A/N[2]** dies ende!

.

.

.

**4 Kilogram :: menunggu giliran!**

.

.

Akhirnya tanpa banyak tingkah dan dengan hidung yang dikembang kempiskan, para murid berbondong – bondong menuju gedung aula B yang letaknya di ujung paling belakang gedung sekolah.

Mereka pergi setelah pada akhirnya **menyerah** dan **berbelas kasih** untuk nggak **mengeroyok** sang **kepsek** yang dianggapnya **gaje** dan **absurd**.

Gimana nggak begitu?

Sudahnya **pemberitahuan lewat sms **_**unknown**_ _**number**_; **pengumuman** yang diiringi **lagu** **dangdut jadul** dengan suara **om – om pedofil** milik sang kepsek; pas **datang** ke **panggung** bersama para kroninya **setel bekson** pake **lagu**nya **si mastin**; dan lagi ternyata hanya **diberi info** yang berisi **instruksi seimit** begitu.

Diberi info yang sudah **hafal** **diluar batok kelapa** para murid.

**Eh; salah ding..—**

Batok **kepala**. Bukan **kelapa**.

Sudah begitu, tempatnya di gedung aula A; jauh dari gedung aula B tempat mereka berkumpul. Dari ujung ke ujung.

Dari sabang sampai ke merauke. Berjajar pulau – pulau. Sambung – menyambung menjadi satu—

"udah! Lu nggak usah nyanyi segala, **narrator udik**!" – Luhan.

"eh! **Seterserah** gue, dong! **Mulut sekseh** gue ini yang nyanyi! Gue **cinta tanah air**, men! Ada juga lu yang **udik**! **Sekelas lagi bareng geng cabe** lu aja **seneng banget** sampe **gelindingan** di depan **gerbang**! **Behahaha**!" – Narator.

"mulut sekseh..?! **mulut monyong bin dower** sih, **ho oh**!" – Luhan.

"ih?! Lu **sensi** amat sih sama gue?! Lagi **dateng bulan** ya, bang Lulu?!" – Narator.

"dateng bulan?! **Nggak**! Gue lagi **dateng matahari**; jadinya **panas bin emosian**! Emangnya gue cewek apa, pake acara dateng bulan segala..?! **pulang lewat mana**, lu..?!" – Luhan.

"lewat **kali ciliwung**. Kenapa? **Mau ikut** tah..? **ayok**! Asal **nyali** lu **oke** buat **berenang** **diantara kuning – kuning yang** **ngambang**!" – Narator.

Luhan pun **kicep**. Berlalu menyusul **geng cabe**nya sambil **mengembungkan** **pipi** **sok imut**; padahal tiap waktu **digoda** '**cantik'** saja, **mulutnya berkoar – koar** kalau dia **manly**.

Dia sih, **bukan**nya **manly**;

Tapinya **menli**.

Sampai di gedung aula A, Luhan dekaka harus nunggu di sekitar gedung untuk menunggu giliran; karena saat itu murid perempuan dulu yang melakukan tes kesehatan. Para murid duduk dan bersantai di bawah pohon rindang yang di tanam di sana; **duduk** di atas **rumput hijau** yang terlihat **seperti permadani aladin**.

**Benar – benar** seperti **permadani aladin** sungguhan;

**Lha wong rumputnya di pilok** **buat motif layaknya permadani asli**.

Tentu saja **dalang hitam** di balik kondisi **fenomenal** rumput itu adalah sang **kepsek abstrak**; **Jung Yunho **; ; **M.B.K**—si **bedak tabur** buat **ketek**.

Dan geng cabe Luhan; yang kini bertambah anggota 2 orang : Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo; duduk menyender dinding gedung aula. Menikmati sepoi – sepoi angin. menatap hamparan taman halaman belakang yang memiliki danau mini buatan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlima.

Sesekali, terdengar teriakan **histeris** dan **tangisan** para murid yang terdengar **alay bin lebay** dari dalam gedung. Bahkan sayup – sayup terdengar suara lantunan **surah yasin** dan **ayat** **kursi**…;

…ini mau **tes kesehatan** atau **pengajian massal**, ya?

Semua siswa di luar gedung tahu apa penyebabnya;

Yaitu ketika para **siswi** diminta untuk **menginjak** benda **kotak putih** yang terdapat **skala** di balik kaca mini di sana—

—**menimbang berat badan**.

"lebay banget, sih?! Duh! Mana sampe ada yang nangis segala lagi!" – Luhan.

"ada juga lu; yang **lebay**nya kayak anak **autis**! Cuma seneng gara – gara sekelas sama gue + Cincing lagi aja, sampe **selebrasi**nya milih **gelindingan** di depan gerbang.." – Xiumin.

"yo wis, lah! Ora mang ngungkit – ngungkit kuwi! (ya udinlah! Nggak usah ngungkit – ngungkit itu!)" – Luhan.

"maklum, **dunia cewek** mah gitu. Apa – apa dibuat **dramatis**. **Kaki nginjek bokernya gajah** aja pake **histeris** terus **pingsan**." – Kyungsoo.

"hah? Siapa tuh yang kayak begitu? **Keren** amat!" – Yi xing.

"**kakak sepupu** gue yang cewek, bang.. dia **nginjek** **boker gajah** pas lagi di **kebun binatang**. Dia **nyelonong masuk** buat minta **poto** sama **si gajah**; eh.., nggak sengaja kakinya **nginjek boker gajah** sampe **ketimbun semata kaki**. Dia **jerit 5 menit**, **pingsan 5 jam**, **trauma** **psikis 5 hari**, **nggak main** ke **kebun binatang** lagi **5 bulan**, dan baru **mau ketemu sama gajah** pas **5 tahun kemudian**." – Kyungsoo.

"…**super sekali.**" – Luhan, Xiumin, Yi xing & Baekhyun.

"Eh bang Min, mana tempat pensil kosmetik gue, bang..?" – Baekhyun.

"tadi gue titipin ke bibi kantin langganan. Kenapa?" – Xiumin.

"nggak. Tapi nggak pake **eyeliner** gue 'kan, bang?" – Baekhyun.

"**nggak usah**. **Muka Luhan mah terlalu nista** **buat dikasih eyeliner** lu.. **terlalu mahal** buat dia." – Xiumin.

"serius? Padahal **harga**nya Cuma **50 rebu** doang, lho.." – Baekhyun.

"**eyeliner kelasnya dia 'kan yang harga dibawah** **10 rebu**; **bahkan** harganya **5 rebuan**." – Xiumin.

"emang ada gitu, bang..?!" – Baekhyun.

"ada, kok…. **Areng** (arang)." – Xiumin.

"(o_o)" – Baekhyun.

"atau nggak pake **pensil staedler yang ukuran warnanya** **paling tebel**. (._.)" – Xiumin.

"(=_=)… _**dafuq**_." – Baekhyun.

"Oh! Bisa juga pake **spidol** merek snowman yang warna **item** itu! **Huahahaha**..!" – Xiumin.

"(=[]=)… **astagpirullah**.." – Baekhyun.

Sekarang abaikan mereka berlima, dan mari kita tengok kondisi panda kita yang duduk anteng tak jauh dari Luhan dekaka.

Si Tao memang tampak duduk anteng. Kedua kakinya tertekuk dan kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas lutut. Mata panda yang tersembunyi sama poninya yang terlihat panjang menatap kearah burung – burung yang bermain di pinggir danau mini buatan.

Terlihat **melankolis**;

Tapi **hati**nya sedang **meringis**.

Tao tahu, kalau di **balik pohon** tempatnya bersantai, ada **tiga orang siswa** yang **menguntit**nya.

**Menatap**nya dengan **tatapan berbahaya**; tatapan **jahil** dan tatapan **mesum om – om hidung** **loreng**.

Hati Tao **ketar – ketir**. Di sisi lain, ia bisa saja mengabaikan mereka atau meminta mereka untuk pergi menjauh (Tao sadar kalau dia sudah jadi sasaran pandangan jahil para murid begitu mereka tahu bahwa Tao nggak lagi memboyong tongkat); tapi di sisi lain, dia anak yang **penakut** dan **pemalu** pada **orang asing**.

Jadinya, **Tao** hanya **menganggap** keberadaan mereka **tembus pandang**.

**Tembus**…; **yang nggak enak di pandang**.

…..…**oi**.

"hei, Taoooo~~~" – siswa 1.

"ung.., i….ya..?" – Tao.

"sendirian aja, nih..? kemana tongkatmu, Tao~~~?" – siswa 2.

"eh.., ee.., ada di…, rumah.." – Tao.

"aih? Tao-nya jadi **kesepian**, dong~ kalau kesepian, kenapa nggak **telepon** abang~~?" – siswa 3.

….

**Tao's danger alarm: Switch** **on!**

….

"uh.., tolong jangan dekat – dekat.." – Tao.

"kenapa? Abang nggak **bau**. Kok! Paling juga bau **minyak wangi**; **minyak nyong-nyong**. Abang 'kan pengen **temenan** dan **kenal lebih deket** sama Tao~ masa' nggak boleh?" – siswa 3.

"iya.., anggep aja kita temen pengganti tongkatmu, Tao~" – siswa 1.

….

**Tinuuu.. tinuuuu.. tinuuuu…** **evacuate! Evacuate! Danger! Danger! Tinuuu… tinuuu…**

….

"uuhh.., umm.., maaf, aku harus.. eh.., pergi.." – Tao.

"duh; kita baru aja duduk. Mau pergi ke mana sih, cantik~~~?" – siswa 1.

"ke.. toi..let! iya; mau ke.. toilet." – Tao.

"abang **temenin**, ya? Atau nggak.. abang **cium**, nih~ mau **milih mana**, hayo..?" – siswa 3.

….

**Danger! Danger! Tinuu… tinuuu.. help! Help! Help! Tinuuu… danger! Danger!**

….

"ngg.., aw! Lepasin tangan Tao.. sakit!" – Tao.

"ya ampun! Kalo nggak ada tongkat andalannya, nyatanya Tao nggak berdaya, ya~~? Hahahaha!" – siswa 2.

"ngg..! lepasin! Awas, minggir!" – Tao.

"mau dilepasin? Boleh. Tapi **cium** dulu, oke..?" – siswa 1, 2, 3.

"**nggak** mau! Tao **nggak doyan** sama **cowok idung** **loreng** kayak kalian!" – Tao.

….

**S.O.S! tinuuu.. help! Help! Tinuuu… tinuuuu.. danger! Danger!**

….

"apa?! Berani banget ngatain kita cowok hidung loreng—" – siswa 3.

….

**Tinuuuu… tinuuu… S.O.S! S.O.S! help! Help! Danger! Tinuuuuu… tinuuu…**

….

"**apa yang mau lu pada lakuin sama tuh bocah, heh..?**" – Xiumin, Baekhyun + Luhan.

Tiga siswa yang menjahili Tao bergidik ngeri merasakan aura gelap di belakang mereka. Kepala mereka putar ke belakang dengan gerakan patah – patah.

Xiumin dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Luhan menatap datar.

Tiga anggota geng cabe ini datang di saat yang tepat; ketika Tao terkepung oleh tiga siswa yang menganggunya dan hendak menodai bibir meongnya.

Tao sekarang ada di pelukan Yi xing; dan sedang di tenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"eh? Ada **ayang** Xiumin, Baekhyun, sama Luhan..;" – siswa 2.

"hidih?! '**Ayang**'?! **pantat babon** tuh yang **pantes** lu panggil **ayang** – **ayangan**!" – Baekhyun.

"ih~ kok gitu sih ngomongnya.., abang jadi takut, deh.." – siswa 3.

"eh! Lu apain tuh anak sampe gemetaran gitu, hah?! **Cupu** lu, pake acara **satu lawan tiga**!" – Xiumin.

"aih! Lu ngomong apa barusan?!" – siswa 1.

"bahahahah! Udahnya **cupu**, **pengecut**, **budek** lagi! **Fak** lah, buat lu pada!" – Luhan.

"**anjrot**! Berani amat situnya ngatain kita, hah?! Cowok **kemayu** aja sok **jantan**! **Bisa apa** **lu sama kita bertiga**—"

—**DUAK!—**

—**JBYUURR!**

"**gue bisa nendang lu sampe tuh danau**! Sana **cuci muka** lu yang kayak **om – om idung** **loreng**! Mana ada yang mau sama lu! **Ngimpi**!" – Luhan, Xiumin + Baekhyun.

"pergi yuk dari sini; ke mana kek!" – Yi xing.

"duh, Tao. jangan nangis, dong.. masa' anak kelas wushu nangis, sih?" – Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, dia tuh **uke**; maklum aja kalo dia **nangis** gara – gara **dibegituin** sama tuh **om – om** **idung loreng**! Dia 'kan **uke baik – baik**; bukan **sembarangan** **asal comot dari kali ciliwung**.." – Luhan.

"**ya nggak mungkin juga dia uke comotan** **dari ciliwung, kali, Luhan**.. di sana tuh **tempat**nya para **kuning – kuning ngambang**. **Bukan para uke ucul** macem dia.." – Xiumin.

"ya udinlah; katanya mau pergi? Ke tempat kita tadi aja, yok! Di sana lebih adem.." – Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan dekaka + Tao pun meninggalkan tempat **tragedy** itu menuju tempat Luhan dekaka awalnya bersantai.

Tao masih **terdiam**; **hening**; **kicep** dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Meskipun sekarang ia masih tetap bersama orang asing (Panda ini tahu siapa mereka; tapi nggak kenal banget), tapi entah kenapa dia nggak merasa ketar – ketir hatinya.

Mungkin karena dia telah di tolong dari 3 penguntit berbahaya itu?

… atau karena sudah **takdir** jika Tao **bergaul** dengan orang **macam** **mereka**…?

…. **Aih**…,

….Niatnya mau cari **teman baik – baik**; malah **dapet**nya yang **kayak begini**.

… **sabar aja, ya, panda!** **Orang** **yang sabar; dapet seme ketje, lho!** #wink

"oh iya, lu nggak apa – apa 'kan, bocah panda..?" – Xiumin.

"i…. ya.." – Tao.

"syukur, deh! Tuh tiga orang **nista** emang **nista**! Udah, lu jangan deket – deket atau sampe temenan sama mereka, ok..?!" – Yi xing.

"tanpa lu bilang pun, mana mau dia temenan sama tuh **mahkluk absurd**..?" – Luhan.

"itu…. Umm..," – Tao.

"kenapa, Tao..?" – Kyungsoo.

"te.., terima.. ka..s, sih.." – Tao.

"….. sama – sama. " – Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Yi xing, Kyungsoo.

Tanpa kelima uke cabe sadari, Tao tersenyum kecil dan manis.

"btw, tongkat lu, mana? Nggak diboyong.." – Baekhyun.

"mama ngelarang bawa Tao tongkat lagi.." – Tao.

"hm.., kenapa gitu?" – Kyungsoo.

"itu… gara – garanya Tao dikira tukang panggul sama ibu - ibu." – Tao.

"..(o_o)…**astagpirullah**." Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yi xing.

[]

Heechul menatap jengah kelima mahkluk di hadapannya. Punggungnya menyender kursi, kedua tangannya dilipat dan ditempelkan ke dadanya, kakinya menyilang (kaki kanan naik ke paha kaki kiri) dan kepalanya diangkatkan ke atas. Di pangkuannya, ada sekotak kapur tulis.

_**Bossy style**_** of Tan Heechul**.

Kelima mahkluk itu menatap bingung pada **salah satu guru killer** selain Pak Kangin dan Pak Kyuhyun.

Lalu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dan inoken.

Sedangkan Tao yang duduk di hadapan Heechul; membelakangi kelima kakak kelasnya; terdiam manis. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jari tangannya mainkan ujung baju yang sedikit mencuat keluar.

"kenapa sih, **bu**..? mukanya **kecut** amat..—" – Xiumin.

—**Tak!**

"—aw! Bu! Apaan, sih..?! kok saya **dilempar** pake **kapur**, sih..?!" – Xiumin.

"itu gara - gara kamu kurang aja sama saya! Saya tuh **pria**; kenapa di panggil dengan embel – embel '**ibu**', hah..?! udah lagi kamu **ngatain** muka saya **kecut**! Saya tuh **cantik**!" – Heechul.

"dih! Si **ibu**—eh, **pak**—eh? **Lho**? Bukannya emang **aturan** dari sananya ya, **manggil guru** **uke** tuh dengan embel – embel '**ibu**'…?" – Kyungsoo.

"…. Emang **ho oh**. **Masbuloh**?" – Heechul.

"jadi gini ya…, **kelakuan** anak **AB-Line**..?(=_=)" – Yi xing.

"…..emang **ho oh**. **Masbuloh**…..?!" – Heechul.

"**masbulah**.., **masbuloh**.., **masbulah**…, **masbuloh**…, **nggak** **ada** yang **nama**nya **mas buloh** di sini mah, bu cantik!—" – Luhan.

—**Tak!**

"ngomongnya nggak usah sampe **hujan local** segala, rusa! Kasihan si Tao-nya! **Rambut**nya jadi **korban muncratan** **iler**mu!" – Heechul.

"iya tah?!" – Luhan.

Tangan Luhan dengan bagusnya menemplok di rambut Tao; meraba – rabanya dengan ganas. Lalu diendusnya rambut hitam legam Tao yang berantakan—lama sekali….; seperti **maniak**.

Heechul pun melempar lagi sebatang kapur tulisnya; dan tepat **mendarat cantik nyangkut** ke dalam **lubang hidung** Luhan yang sedang beraksi.

Luhan **histeris luar binasa**.

Dibantu oleh Xiumin, akhirnya itu kapur nista berhasil **dimusnahkan** oleh **kaki** Luhan dengan cara **diinjak ganas** di lantai.

"tuh! Lihat tuh! Rambutnya jadi kayak singa! Kamu tuh, kayak **maniak** amat, sih..?!" – Heechul.

"yaelah, bu! Ngasih tahu tuh ya, biasa aja, geh, bu…; masa' dikit – dikit lempar kapur..?!" – Yi xing.

"yeee.., masbuloh?!—" – Heechul.

"_to the topic_ aja deh, **bu cantik**. Kenapa kita di tahan lama – lama sama ibu..? liat! Yang lainnya udah pada selesei tes kesehatannya.." – Kyungsoo.

"kita telat… duh! Pengen cepet pulanggg~~~" – Baekhyun.

"emang Cuma situ aja yang pengen pulang..?! saya juga mau cepet balik ke rumah! **Heebum** ada **jadwal ke salon** hari ini!" – Heechul.

"heebum mulu yang diurus! **Suami** tuh diurus juga! Awas; ntar **karatan** lagi!" – Baekhyun.

"**suami** mah, dapat **jatah**nya **malem**; **selow** aja… nggak bakal **karatan**; wong saya **pelihara** dengan **sangaaaaaattt** **baik**~" – Heechul.

"sekarang..," – Luhan. "sekarang coba.., **siapa** yang kayak **maniak**, heh..?"

"**shut up, you ugly deer**." – Heechul.

"plis; bu; plis…, _to the topic_ aja, sih. Capek tahu…, laper~ pengen ke bibi kantin langganan.." – Xiumin + Yi xing.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas dengan nafsu. Matanya melirik kea rah Tao yang sedang menatap para murid yang sedang melakukan tes. Berkedip sekali; dan tidak menyadari tatapan dari guru karate sekaligus guru kesehatannya.

"kenapa mata Tao bengkak..?" – Heechul.

"he?" Xiumin, Luhan, Yi xing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao.

"iya..," – Heechul. "kenapa mata Tao bengkak..? kalian apakan sampe dia nangis, hah?"

"…ih, ibu mah **sudzanna**…" – Xiumin.

"**suudzon**, bang Min. **Suudzon**.." – Yi xing.

"terserah lah, terserah. Jawab; apa yang kalian lakukan sama bocah ini, hm..?" – Heechul.

"kita mah, nggak ngapa – ngapain dia, bu cantik! **Suwer tak kewer – kewer**, deh!" – Kyungsoo.

"ih, apaan yang di **kewer – kewer**..?" – Yi xing.

"apa aja boleh.." – Kyungsoo.

"bohong!" – Heechul.

"lha.., kalo nggak percaya, tanya aja sama Tao-nya. Jelas ada di depan ibu ini, kok!" – Luhan.

"….. yang bener, Tao..?" – Heechul.

"iya." – Tao.

"terus, kok matamu bengkak gitu sih, **sayang**..?" – Heechul.

"**dih**! **Sama** **Tao** aja, **ngomong**nya pake **sayang – sayangan**! Sama kita…?" – Luhan.

"**shut up you, ugly deer**." – Heechul.

"**g*h#%#&(#gbsj*%$lkiuy $ !&*$...?!** liat, tuh, Baozi! **liaaaaaaaatttttt…..!**" – Luhan.

"sabar, Lu! Sabar!—**LUHAN! JANGAN TELEN TIMBANGANNYAAAA…!**" – Xiumin.

"…. Nah, **abaiin** tuh **mahkluk nista** di belakangmu, ya. **Jangan ditiru ulahnya**. Oh ya, kenapa matamu bisa bengkak? Kamu nangis gara – gara apa?" – Heechul.

"….. tadi Tao di ganggu sama 3 **cowok loreng**.." – Tao.

"loreng? Maksudnya **belang**..?" – Heechul.

"iya." – Tao. "Tao di kepung sama mereka, dijahilin sama mereka gara – gara Tao nggak bawa tongkat."

"oh iya, kamu nggak bawa tongkat, ya.. terus?"

"iya.., **bibir** Tao hampir aja di **lecehin**;" – Tao. "**tapi**, ada bang Luhan, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. **Ada** bang Yi xing dan Kyungsoo juga yang nenangin Tao.. ya.., walaupun Tao takut sampe nangis dan gemeteran; tapi sekarang nggak apa – apa, bu Heechul.."

"…. Tao…" – Heechul. "….. **miris** amat ya, di **tolong** sama **mahkluk macam** **mereka**.."

"**Baoziiiiiiiiiiiii….!** Tuh! **Ngajak ribut lagi** **'kan, dianya!** **Asgsrty%#&jdhtreg &hfgh...!**" – Luhan.

"nanti saya mau **bilang** yang **sebenernya** ke **mamanya** **Tao**, bu.." – Yi xing. "kalo dia **hampir** aja di **lecehin** sama **kakak kelas**nya gara – gara **nggak** **bawa tongkat**.."

"**ngapain**? **Ngapain** harus **kasih** tuh **saran** ke mamanya?" – Heechul.

"lho? Ya biar nggak diganggu lagi tho, bu! Masa buat **di** **telen**..? dia **bukan bang Mimin** yang **bisa nelen segalanya**…." – Yi xing.

"**oi**. Lu nggak maksud buat **ngejek** gue, 'kan..?" – Xiumin.

"**dikit**." – Yi xing.

"**nggak usah**. Tao pasti aman – aman aja..;" – Heechul.

"…?" Xiumin, Luhan, Yi xing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao.

"….. '**kan ada kalian berlima**. **Masukin** **aja Tao ke geng kalian;** **di jamin aman**." – Heechul.

Semua uke ucul saling melirik dan bertatap malu (terutama si Panda).

Hening. Heechul menatap anak didiknya yang punya karakter ajaib ini dengan pandangan jengah lagi. Sesekali, ia meniup kuku tangannya yang telah dikikir rapi dan kinclong.

Tiba – tiba, Luhan memeluk Tao yang duduk di hadapannya. Di susul Xiumin, Yixing, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tao melonjak kaget dan hanya bisa melotot polos dan berkedip berkali – kali.

Heechul terkikik melihat ekspresi Tao.

"gimana? **Seneng** **dapet temen baru**, sayang..?" – Heechul.

Tao menatap Heechul yang tersenyum lembut. Lalu membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"iya, bu. **Seneng banget**.." – Tao.

"yah…," – Heechul. "walaupun Tao punya **temen** yang **abstrak** **macam mereka**; tapi _take a_ _care_, ya, _baby_~"

"**HF&$IOA%#&GDNYT($(^$%!N(G#I…..!?** **BU! KITA BERANTEM AJA, YOK**! **GONTOK – GONTOKAN DI LAPANGAN! MUMPUNG SEPIIIII…! BU! BALIK** **SINI, WOOOIIII…!**" – Luhan.

"sabar Luhan, sabar! Gitu – gitu, dia guru berpengaruh buat nilai lu!—**YI XING! AMANIN TIMBANGANNYA DARI JARAHAN LUHAN! JANGAN SAMPE DIA MAU NYOBA** **NELEN** **TUH TIMBANGAN LAGI!**" – Xiumin.

"**Roger** Danuarta, bang!" – Yi xing.

"Min! **lepasin guee**! Mau gue **cekik** tuh guru **sok** cantiiikkkk..!" – Luhan.

"eh, tinggal kita berenam doang yang belum tes kesehatan, lho!" – Kyungsoo.

"ini semua salah ibu yang mengandung bu Heechul! Ngandung anak kok yang kayak gitu, sih..?!" – Baekhyun.

"hus.., pamali.." – Kyungsoo.

**Tao**, sang **panda pemalu** dan **penakut** akhirnya punya **teman**. **Teman** yang akan **melindunginya** dan yang akan ia **lindungi** juga.

**Lima sekaligus**.

Yang semuanya **ajaib**.

**Ajaib** dan **spektakuler**;

Tapi Tao **bersyukur**…;….. karena **mereka** **menerima Tao apa adanya**.

….. dan bukannya **sebagai teman yang baik**, Tao juga **harus** **seperti itu**?

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Aku vs Timbangan Berat Badan**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao; Kaisoo; Sulay; Chanbaek; Hunhan; Chenmin**

.

**T/ remaja**

.

**Semua bukan milik pengarang; kecuali ff ini**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternatif universe dengan banyak tipo**

.

**Tidak suka; jangan dibaca!**

.

**Sinopsis :**

Umumnya, kaum wanita dan para gadislah yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk tetap bermusuhan dengan benda yang bernama TIMBANGAN BERAT BADAN. Tapi apa benar begitu…?

.

.

.

**A/N[1]** :

#SekarangDiputar : Harumonia – Rythem

Ok, sekarang waktunya 5 Kg~~~~! Horeeee…! #nyalainpetasan

Waktunya si uke unyu bin ucul binti ajaib ini untuk melakukan tes kesehataaaannnn~~~! Hip, hip..; hore! Hip, hip..; hore! (eh, tapi baru bagian 1 doang, lho!)

Ya sudah, Al nggak mau banyak inter lagi..; langsung saja, nyok!

Jaa..,

Want to review..? :3

**A/N[1]** dies ende!

.

.

**A/N[2]** :

Ini reviewers buat AVSTBB~~

**Ayuputeri**| Krispandataozi| **Hayashi** Hana-**chan**| Kai **Yeodongsaeng**| Avaiel **Panda**| Kristaotao| **Yurako** Koizumi| **Kirei** Thelittlethieves| **Xyln**| BabyMoonLay| **Kim** Hye **Hwa-ssi**| Ururubaek| **Murni13399**| Lovely **Minmin**| Kachimato| **Yeye'lu**| Peach **Prince**| Artea| **Kyungie22**| Taozi **Fanfan**| Exo12| **Galaxies**| Baby **Tao** Lovers| **Chenma**| Itmsjh| **Park** Youngmi| **Maple** Fujoshi2309| **Nur991fah**| Park **Jong** Hyun **ChanBaek**| Simbarella| **NS** Yoonji| **Violet** Fraise| **Haru3173**| Lee **Sangjin**| Taorislove | **Unique** Fire| **Aldiz**. Ksh| **Lovara**| Aninda2309| **Sonewbamin**|

Arigatou juga buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fave~~ :3

**A/N[2] **dies ende!

.

.

.

**5 Kilogram :: Tes Kesehatan!(1)**

.

.

.

Seperti yang dibilang Kyungsoo, hanya tinggal mereka berenam saja yang belum tes kesehatan. Sisanya yang lain sudah selesai dan pada pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya; apakah **sesuai** dengan **standar** sekolah atau **menyeleweng** dari standar sekolah.

Kalau **sesuai** sih, **aman**…., **tok cer**, dah!

Kalau **nggak**…., ya…, selama **seminggu** bakal kena **pelatihan**—

—yang langsung **dilatih** oleh **orang** **kepercayaan panitia pelaksana**.

Kalau dapat yang **baik – baik** dan **pengertian** sih, **cihuy**….;

Tapi kalau dapatnya yang **galak** dan **hobi** '**nyiksa**' **ala** **Sparta** sih,….. **wassalam**.

Di atas itu semua, **tes kesehatan** dilakukan sebanyak **5 tahap**.

-) Tes **kondisi fisik**;

-) Tes **kesehatan jantung**;

-) Tes **daya ingat**;

-) Tes **tinggi badan**;

Dan yang menjadi **momok utama** para **siswi** hingga mereka mengadakan acaran **pengajian** **massal dadakan**…..;

-) Tes **berat badan**.

[]

Tahap satu : Tes kondisi fisik.

Tes kondisi fisik ini hanya melihat kondisi fisik dari luar saja; mencari apakah ada yang berbeda setelah para murid masuk kembali sekolah…..;…. Misalnya saja, lubang hidung sebelah kanan lebih besar daripada lubang hidung sebelah kiri.

Entah bagaimana caranya…;

Tapi bisa saja. (._.)

Tes ini dilakukan di bawah pengawasan **Pak Shindong**; **doraemon**-nya sekolah. Sayang beribu sayang, di **perut**nya **nggak ada kantong ajaib**. **Ada**nya **kantong lemak**.

"ya udah, langsung aja ya, nggak usah **cipika – cipiki** sama bapak.." – Shindong.

"ye.., bapak **geer** amat. Siapa juga yang mau cipika – cipiki…? (=_=)" – Kyungsoo.

"**ada**, kok. Tao pasti mau. Iya, 'kan..?" – Shindong.

"**nggak** tuh, pak. **Nggak mau**. **Emoh**. (._.)" – Tao.

"**behahahahaha**! **Emoh** katanya, pak! **emoh**! **Behaha**!" – Luhan + Xiumin.

"puas banget ya, ketawanya..? ya udah kalo nggak mau. (-_-) gih, sini satu – satu bapak liat kondisi fisik kalian berenam." – Shindong.

"saya duluan, pak!" – Baekhyun.

"habis Baekhyun, saya ya, pak!" – Yi xing.

"**cup**! habis Cingcing, lah." – Xiumin.

"Luhan di belakang Umin~" – Luhan.

"habis itu saya, pak…! **Cup**!" – Kyungsoo.

"Tao.." – Tao.

"sini, Baekhyun duluan…hm…, **mata** kamu yang bagian **kanan** kok **lebih** **belo'** ya, daripada yang kiri?" – Shindong.

"bohong! **Ngapusi**! **Hoax**! **Hoax**! (Q[]Q)" – Baekhyun.

"….. emang **ho oh**. Ya udah sono, kamu normal. Cuma **hobi** **crossplay**-mu aja yang **kelewatan**… sama **fetish**mu sama **eyeliner**. Kalo suka banget, saran, **nikahin** aja tuh **eyeliner**. Nanti **undang** bapak." – Shindong.

"**ho oh** pak, saya **undang**. **Tapi** pas **acara**nya **udah beres** aja saya undang bapaknya. **Bantu** **– bantu beresin tenda**.. **:3**" – Baekhyun.

"(=_=)…..Selanjutnya." – Shindong.

"Yi xing, pak! Yi xing~~~ :3" – Yi xing.

"yo.., yo..,….hm.., ada **tompel** di **dalam idung**mu sebelah kiri, ya? **Bentuk**nya **unicorn lagi kayang**.." – Shindong.

"**bapak juga**. Ada **tompel** di **idung** bapak sebelah kanan; **bentuk**nya **doraemon lagi pipis** **jongkok**.." – Yi xing.

"(-_-)… selanjutnya." – Shindong.

"Xiuuuuuuumin!" – Xiumin.

"nggak usah gaya **ceribeleketek** juga kali, Min…..hm…., kok **di mata** saya, **badan** kamu **berubah** jadi kayak **Giant**, ya..? hahaha.." – Shindong.

"**preeeeeet**! Saya **bukan Giant**, saya mah **Jaiko**." – Xiumin.

"kamu **ngaku** kayak **Jaiko**..?! bahahaha! Nggak beda jauh—" – Shindong.

"— **versi kurus**nya, pak! Emang bapak, **doraemon** yang **versi normal** aja kayak orang kena **obesitas**…, gimana kalo **kurus**? Kayak **om – om kurang gizi**. Perutnya doang yang **buncit**.. coba bapak **bayangin kalo doraemon versi** **kurus**nya, pak." – Xiumin.

"(=[]=)…. Selanjutnya." – Shindong.

"ok, pak! Gimana? Gimana? **Satu – satunya** **perubahan** dari sebelum libur sekolah adalah saya yang **kelihatan tambah manly**, 'kan, pak?" – Luhan.

"iya, **manly**. **Cuma satu menit** doang kamu manly, **tiga ribu lima ratus Sembilan puluh** **Sembilan menitnya kamu jadi** **menli**." – Shindong.

"…pak; **bapak pulang lewat mana**?" – Luhan.

"lewat **kali ciliwung bareng narrator**. Mau **ikut**? **Ayok**! Asal **nyali** kamu **oke** buat **berenang** **diantara kuning – kuning yang** **ngambang**—" – Shindong.

"—**Kyungsoo! Sono giliran lu!** **Empet** gue denger **kali ciliwung + kuning – kuning** **ngambang**nya! Lama – lama, gue bakal **berubah** jadi **si kuning – kuning ngambang** **kali** **ciliwung** terus **beneran berenang** di sono! " – Luhan.

"ya udin, bang. Pak.., sekarang giliran saya." – Kyungsoo.

"okelah;….. hmm.., **bibir** kamu tambah **merekah**, ya..? habis **cipokan** sama siapa?" – Shindong.

"**iya**, pak. Saya **jujur** kalo **habis cipokan**… **cipokan sama ubin lantai**. Tuh, bekasnya." – Kyungsoo.

"…. **Astagpirullah**…; kamu kenapa jadi kayak **anak autis** gitu..?" – Shindong.

"**panggilan alam**, pak. (._.)" – Kyungsoo.

"(o_o)….. selanjutnya—oh! Sekarang giliran Tao, ya.. ayok! Ayok! Sini deket ke bapak!" – Shindong.

"iya, pak. " – Tao.

"pst! Pst! gue **curiga**..," – Luhan. "jangan – jangan nih **doraemon** seorang **pedofil** lagi..,"

"**iya**. **Keliatan** dari **muka** **genteng**nya, Lu." – Xiumin.

"muka **ganteng**, bang Min. muka **ganteng**—**eh?!** **Kata siapa tuh doraemon mukanya ganteng?!**"– Yi xing.

"**nggak ada yang bilang** **gitu**. Makanya tadi maksud gue ngomong genteng tuh dengan **sengaja**." – Xiumin.

"ngahahaha.., **kasian** amat." – Baekhyun.

"denger, ya, denger nih, lu pada.." – Luhan. "kita **awasi** tuh **doraemon**; kalo **macem – macem** **sama panda ucul** kita, kita **hajar** dia.."

"kalo **nggak** macem – macem?" – Kyungsoo.

"**tetep** kita **hajar** tuh **muka** **genteng**nya! Kita **permak**!" – Luhan.

"lu **dendam** gara – gara soal kali ciliwung, ya..?" – Xiumin.

"**ho oh**. Apalagi pas di **bagian kuning –** **kuning ngambang**nya." – Luhan.

"(-_-)" – Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo + Yi xing.

"eh, bapak **denger** apa yang kalian pada **bisikin**, ya! Emang kalian kira bapak nggak denger apa..?!" – Shindong.

"emang kalo **denger**, kita semua pada **ngomong apa**an coba..?" – Baekhyun.

"pasti **ngejelek – jelekin** bapak! Iya, 'kan..?!" - Shindong.

"yeee.., **bukan**. Tapi kita lagi ngomong soal **migrasinya** **para upil** dari **lobang idung satu ke** **lobang idung** yang lain! Dan **menurut prediksi** kita – kita, **lobang idung bapak** bakal jadi **sasaran**nya!" – Luhan.

"**hoax**!" – Shindong.

"**suwer tak kewer – kewer**." – Kyungsoo.

"aih; **apa**an yang di **kewer – kewer**..?!" – Shindong.

"**kantong** **lemak di perut bapak**." – Luhan.

"aish! Kalian nih ya, kapan sih nggak bikin kesel orang, hah..?! udah, sono ke tempatnya Bu Sungmin! Tuh, sono!" – Shindong.

"ya udin, kalo bapak nggak percaya. Yok, **minggat** dari sini, guys! Yok, Tao; sini gue **gandeng tangan** lu. Biar nggak ilang, **dicomot** doraemon pedofil.." – Luhan.

"um…?(._.)" – Tao.

Akhirnya, keenam uke ucul bin ajaib ini minggat dari meja Pak Shindong ke tempat meja Bu Sungmin; meninggalkan Pak Shindong begitu saja yang sekarang sedang **mengorek – ngorek** lubang hidungnya.

**Mencari 'berlian'**.

[]

Tahap kedua : Tes kesehatan Jantung.

Tes ini hanya berlari selama lima menit di mesin treatmill. Setelah itu, detak jantung diukur oleh stetoskop dan dikelompokkan sesuai dengan standar sekolah.

Penanggung jawab tes ini adalah **Bu Sungmin**; **kelinci montok bin semok**nya Pak Kyuhyun.

"ibu~~~ ibu tau nggak, ibu **tambah** montok-tok-tok!" – Kyungsoo.

"masa' iya..? tapi nggak **se-bahenol** Xiumin dan Baekhyun, 'kan..? (^u^)" – Sungmin.

"iya, nggak se-mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mah, aslinya **gembrot**-**brot**-**brot**!" – Luhan.

"lu tuh lagi **cari** **masalah** ye, sama gue?" – Xiumin.

"nggak. Gue mah lagi **cari** **seme ketje**! **Mpitnah** lu! **Mpitnah**!" – Luhan.

"**Fitnah**, bang Lu. **Fitnah**." – Yi xing.

"ngomong – ngomong, itu kenapa Tao sampe harus di **gandeng** segala..?" – Sungmin.

"biar nggak **ilang**, bu." – Baekhyun.

"(._.) ilang bagaimana..?" – Sungmin.

"di **gondol** sama **doraemon pedofil** yang habis **ngorek – ngorek tambang** '**berlian**'." – Luhan.

"**hei! Bapak denger ya, apa yang kalian** **bicarain! Kurang ajar ya, kaliaannn!**" – Shindong.

"**tuh**. Eh ya, btw, tuh doraemon dapet **banyak** nggak ya, '**berlian**'nya, bu..? :3" – Xiumin.

"(=_=) ya udah, langsung aja, ya. Dua orang langsung naik ke treatmill ini. Siapa yang mau duluan?" – Sungmin.

"lu sama gue, Soo." – Xiumin.

"sip! **Sekarang** nih, bang?" – Kyungsoo.

"nggak, **tahun kemaren**." – Xiumin.

"oh, ya udin." – Kyungsoo.

"…(—_—)" – Xiumin.

"kenapa, bang..? kok gitu sih, mukanya..? **Lepek**." – Kyungsoo.

"**asem**. Ya udah, buruan naek ke treatmill-nya." – Xiumin.

"ho oh, bang." – Kyungsoo.

"yak! Gue **pegang** si **Xiumin**, nih, **dua rebu**. kalo lu..?" – Luhan.

"pegang **Kyungsoo**. Nih, **serebu lima ratus**." – Baekhyun.

"dih; nanggung amat. Udahnya mah, uang **lima ratus**nya yang **kertas** **gambar orang utan**, lagi. **Mirip** sama lu, Baek." – Luhan.

"iya, mukanya **cuman mirip** gue, tapi **aslinya** nih orang utan ya lu, bang. Xi Luhan." – Baekhyun.

"**sumprit** lu, ah. kalo lu, Cing—**CING! PEGANG SIH YA, PEGANG! TAPI MAKSUD GUE BUKAN LU MEGANG KAKI TUH DUA MAHKLUK!**" – Luhan.

"oh.., tak kirain. Ya udinlah; gue **megang** **treatmill**-nya aja. Nih, **serebu**." – Yi xing.

"sip! **Tiga rebu lima ratus**! Lumayan buat **bayar** **naek** **odong – odong** ntar sore di rumah." – Luhan.

"….lu **doyan** naek odong – odong, bang..?" – Yi xing.

"ho oh. Kenape?" – Luhan.

"**fenomenal**…...(=[]=)" – Baekhyun.

"o, ya. Tao mau **megang** siapa?" – Luhan.

"uh.., Tao mau **megang tangannya bang Luhan**, aja. Boleh..?" – Tao.

"….(o_o)" – Luhan, Baekhyun, Yi xing.

"….(._.)" – Tao.

"… :3….. ya udin, pegang tangan gue, ya. **Jangan** sampe **di** **lepas**, lho!" – Luhan.

"um..(OvO)" – Tao.

"oi…, haah… haah…kita – kita udah pada… haah.. haah.. selese, nih! Siapa tuh… haah.. yang mau naek.." – Xiumin.

"udah?! Cepet banget!" – Luhan.

"gimana nggak.. haah.. haah.., cepet; wong begitu naek langsung.. haah.. **kecepatan tinggi**! Capeeeekkk…" – Kyungsoo.

"**yassalam**… begitu naek langsung kecepatan tinggi, gitu." – Baekhyun.

"bu! Siapa yang **nyerah** duluan..?!" – Luhan.

"dua – duanya." – Sungmin.

"**wahahahahaha**! Gue yang **dapet** tuh **tiga rebu lima ratus**, bang! Sini, siniin ke gue!" – Yi xing.

"yaaa…., nggak bisa naek odong – odong deh ntar sore..(TT_TT)" – Luhan.

"**hah**?" – Xiumin + Kyungsoo.

"ceritanya **panjang**. Tapi di **pendek**kin gara – gara **nggak mutu**." – Baekhyun.

"ya udinlah, pasrah. Yok, Tao; sekarang giliran kita!" – Luhan.

"kalian udah **akrab**, ya. Sampe pegangan tangan gitu.." – Sungmin.

"kita **jodoh**, bu; **kita jodoh**!" – Luhan.

"**ngaca plis**; **muka** + **status uke **gitu…, masa' ya **pasangan**nya **uke** juga?(—_—)" – Xiumin.

"**sewot aja, lu**!" – Luhan.

"abang, ini mau **tetep** gandengan tangan..?(._.)" – Tao.

"nggak, dong, panda. Kita **lepas** dulu.., nanti **sambung** lagi.. :3" – Luhan.

"**sambung menyambung menjadiiii** **satu; itulah Indonesia**—" – narrator.

"**shut up you, ugly narrator**!" – Luhan.

"…..eh, gue boleh **nyekek** dia nggak..?" – narrator.

"nanti ye, kalo nih sitkom udah bubar." – Xiumin.

"sip! Lu harus bantu gue, bang Min!" – Narator.

"gampang. **Wani piro**?" – Xiumin.

"**serebu**. (._.)" – narrator.

"**kemahalan buat dia** mah, narrator." – Xiumin.

"**ebuset**..(=_=)" – narrator.

"pst! Pst!" – Baekhyun. "orangnya lagi ke sini, tuh!"

"ho oh? Ya udin, gue pergi dulu, ye!" – Narator. "gue mau **comot seme ketje** buat jadi **lawan** **main** kalian di sitcom ini!"

"**suwer**?! Cariin yang **ketje** ya, narrator! Yang **ketje cetar membahana ulala si jambrud** **katulistiwa**; oke..?!" – Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yi xing, Kyungsoo.

"sip! Wani piro?" – Narator.

"serebu!" – Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yi xing, Kyungsoo.

"(=_=)….. **sesuatu**." – narrator.

"oi," – Luhan. "lagi… haah.. haah… pada ngapain, sih?...haah.. Dempet – dempetan…haah.. haah.. gitu.."

"kita lagi ngomongin soal si **Roberto** yang mau **kawin** di **dalem perut** lu sama **ultramen** **pink**." – Xiumin.

"(—_—) seinget gue, gue **nggak pernah makan** **mainan** ultramen warna pink.." – Luhan.

"hei, tinggal kalian berdua, Xing.. Baek.." – Sungmin.

"yosh! Ayo, bang Icing!" – Baekhyun.

"….(._.)" – Luhan.

"…..?... kenapa, bang Lu?" – Kyungsoo.

"nggak. Cuman…, seinget gue, gue nggak pernah makan mainan ultramen warna pink.., deh." – Luhan.

"udah, nggak usah mikirin hal yang nggak mutu..," – Xiumin.

"eh, tapi, suwer.., nggak pernah! **Pernah** juga **makan** mainan **power renjer warna** **pink**!" – Luhan.

"… **astagpirullah**." – Xiumin + Kyungsoo.

"….(._.)" – Tao.

"Tao..," – Xiumin. "kok Tao diem aja, sih? Nggak betah ya, sama kita – kita..?"

"**IYALAH NGGAK BETAH; WONG TEMENAN SAMA ORANG ABSURD MACEM KAMU! NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!**" – Heechul.

"**sumprit** tuh guru, ngajak ribut amat..(=_=)" – Xiumin.

"gue bilang juga apa, Min.." – Luhan.

"udah bang, abaiin aja tuh guru," – Kyungsoo. "btw, beneran yang dibilang bu Heechul kalo kamu nggak betah temenan sama kita..?"

"uh…, nggak kok, Bang.." – Tao.

"lha terus, kenapa lu diem aja, panda?" – Xiumin.

"…Tao **bingung**." – Tao. "Tao **bingung**, **mau ngobrol soal apa** sama abang – abang semua. Lagian, Tao di sini juga yang **paling** **bontot** kelasnya.. jadinya agak takut kalo mau ngomong.. (Q _Q)"

"….. ya ampun; nggak gitu juga, kali." – Luhan. " 'kan lu udah jadi bagian dari kita.."

"ho oh.." – Xiumin + Kyungsoo.

"….. iya deh, bang; hehehe…" – Tao. "ntar Tao cobain.. "

"….. **ya amplop**, pantes aja lu diganggu sama tuh mahkluk **idung** **loreng**; " – Xiumin.

"….. (0A0)..? kenapa, bang..?—" – Tao.

"—**IIIIIHHHH~~~! YA AMPLOP! SUWER! LU UCUL + SEKSEH BANGET PAS SENYUM – SENYUM TADI, PANDA! AS&%*(&RSR( ^&$0KYRGB…! GUE JADI NGGAK NAHAAANNNN…! LU JADI UKE GUE AJA, NYOK!?**" – Luhan.

"bang, jangan, bang. **Plis, jangan**!" – Kyungsoo.

"dih…, emang kenapa..?" – Luhan.

"kita lagi **dicariin seme ketje** sama si narrator soalnya.." – Xiumin.

"**CIYUS..?! OWAHAHHAHAHA! GUE PENGEN YANG KAYAK SI EDWARD PULEN! XD**" – Luhan.

"**culen** kali, Lu.." – Xiumin.

"**APA..?! CULUN..?!**" – Luhan.

"(=_=) haaaahh… seterah situ aja dikata maunya apa…" – Xiumin.

"OOOIIII~~~~ KITA UDAH SELESE, NIH!" – Baekhyun.

"lho..? kok lu **nggak ngos-ngosan**, sih, Baek..? padahal si Cingcing ngos-ngosan.." – Xiumin.

"dia mah,..haah.. haah.. **mintanya kecepatan lambat**.. jelaslah nggak…haah.. bakal ngos-ngosan..(=[]=).. haah.. haah.." – Yi xing.

"dih?! **Kok bisa, sih..?!**" – Luhan. "lu **ngerayu** pake apaan, Baek..?!"

"gue **nggak pake ngerayu – ngerayuan**.., yang ada gue bakal **disembelek** sama tuh **Pak** **Epil**!" – Baekhyun.

"**nggak** ada yang namanya **Pak Upil** di sini mah, Baek.." – Xiumin.

"maksudnya **Pak Kyuhyun**, bang. Lu udah banyak banget yang tipo, 'kan udah gue tawarin; mau **di** **tampok ** nggak **mulut**nya, bang? **Dijamin** jadi nggak tipo nggak bakal kambuh lagi.." – Yi xing.

"ho oh, nanti** bayar**nya gue **tampol** **balik** tuh mulut lu, Cing.. (=_=)" – Xiumin.

"emang pake apaan?" – Kyungsoo.

"**anceman**." – Baekhyun. "gue **ancem Bu Sungmin** bakal **mbeberin rahasia**nya **yang paling** **rahasia**! Mhuahahaha..!"

"**rahasia**..?! apaan rahasianya, Baek?! **Kasih tahu** gue, dong!" – Luhan.

"**rahasianya tuh ya bang, itu**—" – Baekhyun.

"—**BAEKHYUN! IBU 'KAN UDAH KASIH KAMU APA YANG KAMU MAU! JANGAN DI BEBERIN DONG, AH!**" – Sungmin.

"—**tuh**. **Nggak boleh kasih** tahu ke orang lain, bang." – Baekhyun.

"ibu mah **medit**, ah…(-,-)" – Xiumin + Yi xing.

"bang.., ayo kita ke tempatnya Bu Kibum.." – Tao.

"aih? **Tao ngomong duluan**..?! **kemajuan** yang **pesut** bangeeettt! XD" – Luhan.

"**pesat**, bang, **pesat**." – Kyungsoo.

"ya udin, nyok! Ke tempatnya, Bu Kibum! **Get lost; let's goo**..!" – Baekhyun.

"bu! **Tararengkyu**, ya! Dadah! **Kiss bye, muach!**" – Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, + Yi xing.

"**muach** juga~! :* " – Sungmin.

"**OI**, **KOK BAPAK NGGAK DI KASIH KISS BYE TADI..?!**" – Shindong.

"**emoh**." – Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, Xiumin, Yi xing + Baekhyun.

"(=_=) **dasar bocah epil**.." – Shindong.

Setelah itu, Pak Shindong pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian di 'tambang berlian'nya. Dengan di saksikan Bu Sungmin dengan muka melempem.

….

[To be Continued]

….


End file.
